Pessoas ñ compatíveis
by Bellynha
Summary: Ignorem o título, Inu e Kagome ñ se dão muito bem, será q sera sempre assim, descubram...6 capítulo
1. 1°capítulo

_Bem galera, eu sou Belly, e ñ tenho muito experiência com esse nogócio de fic, essa é a minha primeira, por isso me dêm um desconto!_

_vamos lá..._

_luz, camera e ação..._

Era o 1° dia de aula e Kagome já estava atrasa para ir a escola. Ela saiu em disparada sem ao menos tomar café da manhã direito, quando foi entrando na escola percebeu que não estava tão atrasada assim, pois a escola havia mudado o horário, a aula começaria dez minutos depois. Kagome foi andando pelo corredor com todos virando para olha-la, ela sempre foi à garota mais popular da escola todos os garotos babavam por ela, e as garotas a olhavam, umas com admiração e outras com inveja, a garota tinha lindos cabelos pretos, até a cintura, lisos que ondulavam nas pontas, um rosto muito angelical e olhos azuis escuros, possuía um lindo corpo, cheio de curvas, e um dos motivos que as garotas admiravam, ela sempre usava roupas descoladas.

Hoje ela estava usando uma saia rosa caro cheia de babadinhos, uma blusinha branca coladinha e uma casaquinha também apertadinha, ela estava super fofa, mas ela sempre tinha um jeito sedutor, mesmo sem fazer nada, seus cabelos estavam soltos, ela foi andado para o refeitório pra ver se acha seus amigos, avistou Sango brigando com a mulher da cantina.

Oi Sango!-disse Kagome

Oi miga, que saudades- disse Sango abraçando a amiga.

O que você está aprontando logo no 1° dia de aula em!

Essa mulher aqui que insiste em falar que eu não tenho troco, eu vou quebrar a cara dela!

Calma Sango

Depois de Kagome conseguir resolver o problema da cantina e acalmar Sango, eas finalmente conseguiram sentar e conversar.

Mas então Sango, como foi as férias?

Foram muito legais, tirando a parte que eu tive que agüentar os meus primos super chatos, o resto foi legal. E você?

Também foram, mas e você e o Mirok?

Sango ficou totalmente vermelha só pela amiga mencionar akele nome.-O que que tem akele Hentai?

Você sabe né, você já pensou em contar a ele?

Claro que não né Kagome! O Mirok num vai mudar nunca.

Nessa hora o próprio entrou no refeitório acompanhado de Inu Yasha, o garoto mais popular da escola. Mirok acenou para as duas e então se sentaram com o time de futebol. E como sempre Inu Yasha nem deu atenção para as garotas, embora ele não tenho nada contra Sango, mas ele e Kagome se detestam. Isso a muito tempo.

Inu Yasha antipático como sempre- comentou Kagome.

Você que não se entendem, ele é legal, mas você dois são tão cabeça dura.

Eu? Por favor né Sango, não sou eu que sou estouradinha como ele!(não pouco!)

Aham, sei- fez um carinha mentirosa de entendida.-mas mudando de assunto, vamos ver a nossa sala?

Vamos.

Levantaram e foram andando até um quadro.

Do outro lado do refeitório--------------------

Na mesa do time de futebol -Nossa as garotas estão uns filés- disse Mirok baixinho pra Inu Yasha. Este começou a observa-las, não em Sango, ele considera esta sua amiga, seu olhar parou em Kagome, ele sentia muita raiva desta, mas achava ela a garota mais bonita que ele já vira, mas nunca iria admitir.

É, a Sango está linda- falou

Tem razão, mas olha a Kagome, essa garota é perfeita, não sei como ela consegue.- comentou Mirok já pensando como deveria ser bom passar a mão nela.(mas que hentai!)

Fala sério Mirok, akela garota chata- disse ele tirando o olhar dela.

Inu Yasha, só pode que você é cego, mas a Sangozinha também ta maravilhosa, e não fique olhando pra ela!- disse o garoto ciumento.

Feh.Pode deixar Mirok, se gosta tanto assim dela, por que não se declara?

Nem começa.

As garotas------------------

Olha Sango, nós estamos na mesma sala, que ótimo.

E também a maioria do pessoal.

Ioooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn (som ridículo do sinal)

Foram todos diretamente para a sala. Kagome e Sango se sentaram uma atrás da outra do lado da janela, era muito bem ver todo akele pátio. Inu Yasha e Mirok sentram-se do lado da parede. Não teve exatamente aula, sempre apresentações, Mirok mandou um papelzinho na segunda aula para as garotas.

_A galera está pensando em ir à tarde na praia,depois da escola o que vocês acham?_

_E desafiamos vocês depois um joguinho na lan halls. Topam?_

Kagome era crac em jogos assim, talvez pelo fato de sempre jogar com o seu irmão, e Sango também não ficava muito atrás, afinal, o irmão das duas eram viciados. Os garotos sempre ficavam admirados. Um dos motivos de Inu Yasha odiar Kagome, ela sempre o vencia. Na hora do recreio foram todos para a cantina, Kagome tentou ignorar as olhadelas e os assobios quando entrou na cantina, foi numa mesa onde Mirok estava sentado com Inu Yasha e alguns garotos.

Mirok a gente topa sim, que horas vocês vão sair- perguntou a ele, enquanto os garotos da mesa babavam e Inu Yasha tentava não olha-la enquanto a ignorava.

As duas a gente se encontra lá na praia, a maioria do pessoal vai, a propósito, kd a Sango?

Ela ta comprando as nossas fichas disse tentando avistar a amiga na fila, quase comprando.- só espero que ela não arranje confusão de novo com a mulher da cantina.

Mirok riu um pouquinho.-Ai depois a gente pode ir jogar um pouco, faz tempo que eu não ganho de você.

Agora quem riu foi Kagome -Mirok você nunca ganhou de mim, está querendo enganar quem?-disse ela colocando a mão na cintura, o pessoal da mesa também ria bastante.

Credo Kagome, também não precisa humilhar.- até Inu Yasha ria.

Foi mal mirok, está com saúdas de perder de mim Inu Yasha ?- perguntou Kagome um pouco divertida.

Baka, você tinha sorte, nunca ganhou de verdade! Você acha que eu ia perder de uma garota humana como você ?-ai que o pessoal ria mais ainda.

Sei, vamos ver então.- disse ela vitoriosa, mas nessa hora Kagome viu Sango brigando de novo com a mulher da cantina.- gente depois a gente se fala, a Sango ta ficando estressada. Tchau!

Tchau- responderam todos menos Inu Yasha.

Depois de Kagome conseguir tirar Sango de lá, foram se sentar com as garotas da torcida e também de vôlei, Kagome participava dos dois, mas é lidar da torcida que também dançavam sempre em apresentações.

Oi Rin, como é que você ta?

Muito bem e vocês?

Também. Nós vamos a praia duas horas, quer ir? os meninos chamaram, depois a gente vai jogar um pouco.

Claro, a e aqui está o convite de vocês pro meu aniversário de quinze anos, vai ser a fantasia, vocês sabem que eu adoro essas coisas.

Mas já na semana que vem?- disse Sango lendo o convite todo laranja.

Me desculpem meninas, mas era pra eu ter entregado o de vocês antes, mas vocês estavam viajando.

É mesmo- disse Kagome - com qual fantasia eu vou?-disse ela pensativa.

Eu vou de bruxa -disse Sango empolgada.

Por quê você não vai de cigana?-perguntou Rin.

Ah não, sempre dá um monte de gente de cigana.- Kagome pensou até que teve uma idéia.- Acho que já sei.

De que ?- perguntaram as duas.

Mas Kagome não quis falar, pois as meninas da mesa estavam de orelha em pé.

Depois eu conto.

Ioooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm

Foram todos diretamente para sala. Quase no final da aula o celular de Inu Yasha começou a fazer barulho de mensagem, bem estridente, som de banda. O professor e o resto da sala ficaram olhando para ele, lê teve a cara de pau de ler.

Mas que coisa, ehn!-comentou Kagome.

Ah, cala a boca- disse ele

Cala você!

Inu Yasha para fora de sala.- disse o professor.

EU? E ela?- disse indignado

Não é ela que está atendendo o celular.

Mas...

Agora!-disse o professor.

Ele foi saindo e olhou pra ela com raiva, e ela apenas deu um sorriso e fez língua para ele, o que o deixou mais nervoso. Kagome havia chegado em casa super feliz, o seu 1° dia de aula foi ótimo.

Já cheguei mãe.

O almoço já está pronto, filha.

Kagome almoçou, como não tinha nenhum dever de casa, ela resolveu adiantar a matéria, o que não tinha muito pra adiantar, afinal só faltava dois capítulos d cada matéria pra ela estudar, antes do começo da aula ela já havia estudado e feito quase todos os deveres, o que não lhe tinha restado muito. Kagome sempre adquiriu essa maneira, pois assim antes da prova ela só precisava revisar a matéria.

Depois ela se arrumou para ir a praia. Colocou um biquíni rosa claro (gente, ela não gosta só de rosa, é que o biquíni que eu to pensando, um lindo, ele é rosa), a parte de cima é de bojo, com a alça rosa listrado com branco, a parte de baixo é igual a alça, com uma frase bordada de rosa (¬¬)em inglês. Colocou um short jeans apertadinho e um tomara que caia branco cheio de purpurina (eee, não é rosa). Fez um rabo de cavalo e deixou a franja de lado, colocou sua rasteirinha e um óculos espelhado de azul no rosto, pegou sua bolsa e foi se encontrar com Sango. Sango estava com um biquíni vermelho.

Chegando na praia, viram os meninos jogando um pouco de futebol na areia, acenaram para eles, e se sentam na areia, praia estava bastante movimentada, logo Rin chegou.

Oi garotas- disse Rin.

Oi Rin- disseram elas juntas.

Gente faz muito tempo que eu não tomo um banho de praia, to morrendo de vontade de entrar. Disse Sango.

Vamos tomar um banho enquanto eles estão jogando.

Então vamos.

Começaram a tirar a roupa. Mirok foi o 1° a perceber, e babar, ficou parado com cara de bobo, até que todo mundo parou pra olhar também, elas estavam indo em direção a água quando Kagome percebe eles olhando.

Nós vamos tomar um pouco de banho! -disse ela, mas ninguém respondia. Até que Inu Yasha acordou e futucou Mirok, era o mais perto dos menino.

Tah.-disse ele.

Kagome entrou na água logo após as meninas.

Nossa que água fria- disse Sango.

É mesmo.

Vamos esquentar - disse Kagome animada. Mergulhou pegou um pouco de terra, se afastou delas e acertou uma bola de areia na cabeça d cada uma.

Isso não vai ficar assim, Kagome você vai ver. - as dias se voltaram contra ela, tampando uma atrás da outra, Kagome corria, e arremessava areia contra elas, Kouga, um amigo delas, que estava observando entrou na água e começou a ajudar Kagome.

Acho que você precisa de ajuda, Kagome.

Ela é bem vinda.- logo todos estavam se juntando a eles e fizeram uma grande guerra de areia. Kagome recebeu um bocado d areia de Inu Yasha, mas Kouga revidava em cima do hanyou, os dois sempre se insultando, Mirok ajudava Sango, até que ele passou a mão nela, recebeu um bom tapa e seções seguidas de bolas de areia. Resolveram dar uma trégua e sair.

Poxa Ssngozinha, ta doendo.

Você mereceu.- disse ela se afastando dele com medo de receber outra passada de mão, se sentou em uma toalha embaixo de uma sombrinha, os garotos do time foram embora e só restaram Kagome, Sango, Rin, Inu Yasha, Mirok e Kouga.

Kagome ? Quer uma água de coco, minha flor?

Kagome sorriu -quero sim- disse ela indo para baixo da sombrinha."mas que lobo oferecido"pensou Inu Yasha.

Eu vou com você- disse Rin.

Os meninos sentaram de baixo da sombrinha, enquanto Sango tentava ao máximo ficar longe de Mirok.

Calma Sango - disse Inu Yasha. - eu sento do lado do Mirok.

Calma não, eu estou me prevenindo.

Kagome que até agora estava sentada abraçando as pernas em cima de uma toalha, deitou o tronco e fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa passar pelo seu rosto.

Mirok tentava se redimir com Sango, e Inu Yasha de repente parou o seu olhar em Kagome, e ele ficou admirado a beleza da garota, sua cintura fina, suas lindas curvas, a cor rosada de seus lábios, mas parou, "eu to pensando nessa garota chata que me fez ir pra fora de sala? O que está acontecendo comigo, eu tenho culpa se ela tão, tão...melhor parar de pensar nisso."

Kagome, aqui está seu coco.-disse Kouga chegando.

Kagome levantou.- obrigada.

Você sabe que é um prazer.

Feh -disse Inu Yasha.

O que foi, cara de cachorro? Ta nervosinho porque recebeu detenção do irmãozinho?- perguntou Kouga risonho.

Pro seu governo, lobo fedido, eu não recebi detenção, o meu MEIO-irmão estava de muito bom humor.- o meio-irmão do Inu Yasha é supervisor da escola. Rin deu um sorriso discreto.-eu não daria esse gostinho de receber uma detenção pó causa dessa garota.-disse ele insinuando para Kagome.

Por minha causa não, você que ficou mexendo no celular, nem vem colocar a culpa em cima de mim.- ela disse ainda calma colocando o coco na areia, pois já havia acabado.

Você que ficou fazendo comentários sobre isso, sua baka!

Baka é você!-disse ela começando a se estressar.

Gente, eu lembrei de uma coisa! - disse Rin animada interrompendo os dois que iam começar uma briga feia.

De que Rin? - perguntou Sango curiosa.

**continua...**

Este foi o 1º capítulo, espero q gostem, por favor me madem reviews! Por favor! assim eu posso melhorar.

Eu tb já comecei outra fi sobre piratas, logo colocarei aqui.

Fuiii...Belly


	2. O plano

_Pessoal, Inu Yasha não me pertence, se algum dia tiver esse privilégio, conto a vocês._

_p.s: se eu conseguir tocas nas orelhinhas fofix dele, também conto. _

Bla, bla, bla...----fala dos personagens

" bla, bla, bla" ---- pensamento dos personagens

_bla, bla, bla _ ----uma coisa que já aconteceu ou relevante

(bla, bla, bla) ----comentários sem nexo da autora

_Mais um capítulos, espero que vocês gostem._

Capítulo 2 

No último capítulo---

_-Você que ficou fazendo comentários sobre isso, sua baka!_

_-Baka é você!-disse ela começando a se estressar._

_-Gente, eu lembrei de uma coisa! - disse Rin animada interrompendo os dois que iam começar uma briga feia._

Fim---

De que Rin? - perguntou Sango curiosa.

Rin fez uma cara de malvada.

Vocês pensaram que iam se safar dessa né!

Todos olhavam com pontos de interrogação.

Ou vocês já se esqueceram que quem ganhou a aposta do BBB5 foi eu? – continuou ela com um grande sorriso.

Não acredito – disse Mirok se lembrando da aposta que eles fazem todos os anos. Mirok, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango e Rin, no ano passado ninguém havia ganhado, mas nesse ano quem ganhou foi Rin, então como premio, ela poderia pedir para eles fazerem o que ela quisesse.

Bah! Eu havia me esquecido- Inu Yasha fez uma cara muito ruim.

Meus, vocês estão ferrados, a Rin não vai deixar barato, hehehe – Kouga ria, lembrando da vez que Rin fez eles fazerem uma declaração com carro de música e tudo para a professora de educação artística, uma megera horrível.

Então Rin? O que você vai querer que a gente faça? – Sango perguntou receosa.

_Relax _galera! Talvez fique muito pesado para fazer no 2° dia de aula, vamos deixar pra sexta-feira.(quanta diferença¬¬)- até por que vocês terão que providenciar a bomba de fumaça.

O que?-O.O todos estavam abismados

Pode deixar, eu não vou pedir pra vocês explodirem nada não, e você Kouga, bico calado, agora eu preciso ir, depois eu explico melhor, tchauzin.

Boquinha de siri, eu também tenho que ir – deu um beijo no rosto de Kagome que ficou um pouco rubra – Até amanhã.

Até.

Estamos perdidos- Falou um Mirok um pouco abobalhado.

Por que a gente tem sempre que perder apostas pra Rin? – Inu Yasha estava totalmente inconformado.

Sango respondeu – Eu acho que não devíamos fazer mais apostas com ela.

Concordo plenamente com você- assentiu Kagome.

Nesse exato momento Mirok passou a mão em lugares impróprios de algumas garotas que passavam pela praia. Ouviram-se vários **TAP** bem estridentes, todos na praia olharam.

HENTAI!-gritaram as garotas que saíram correndo. Gotas na cabeça de todos.

Mirok estava estirado no chão vendo estrelas. Podia se ver a tristeza nos olhos de Sango, mas somente Kagome notou.

Mirok, você não aprende!-resmungou Inu Yasha.

Vamos jogar um pouco- sugeriu Kagome – antes que o Mirok ganhe tapas de todos as garotas da praia.

Levanta pervertido – sem reação de Mirok, Inu Yasha o arrastava pelo pé.

As meninas iam andando mais à frente.

Não fica assim Sango, você sabe que ele é assim.

É por isso que eu fico triste – ela baixou a cabeça quase chorando – ele num vai mudar.

Kagome fez de tudo para anima-la e foram os 4 se divertirem na lan halls.

Depois de duas horas dos garotos perdendo elas, finalmente decidiram parar.

Chega,eu não agüento mais perder pra vocês – falou Mirok como os dedos roxos fazendo movimentos aumentando e diminuindo.

Feh!- Inu Yasha revirou a cara cruzando os braços.

Finalmente vocês reconhecem! – Kagome estava com um sorriso vitorioso.

Eu também não agüento mais jogar, vou precisar de um gelo pras minhas mãos – disse Sango.

Meninos, eu vou partir, vamos Sango ?

Vamos Kagome.

Tchau

Até amanhã – respondeu Mirok, depois virou para Inu Yasha – eu ainda não acredito que perdemos de 120 a 0 (puts!XD)

Nem vem a gente empatou um vez! (nussa!)

Não conto né Inu Yasha , você pagou o garotinho do picolé com carinha de raposa pra entreter elas.

Bah, mas nós empatamos! – ele falou colocando um ponto final no assunto.

Em uma partida – Mirok quase sussurrou para si mesmo mas com a super audição do hanyou acabou escutando.

O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Mirok recebeu um super cascudo na cabeça.

Aiiiiii! Nada Inu Yasha, nada

No templo Higurashi--------

"Ai, eu to tão cansada, acho que vou só tomar banho e dormir"

Kagome estava tão cansada que dormiu logo que caiu na cama, e como sempre perdeu a hora pra chegar na escola.

Já era hora do recreio e estavam todos reunidos numa mesa, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Mirok, Sango e Rin, esperando para ouvir o que esta havia reservado para eles.

Anda Rin, fala logo, o recreio não dura o dia todo – Inu Yasha o menos impaciente de todos já estava aos nervos.

Tudo bem gente, tanananan- ela fez musica de suspense – a parada é a seguinte – pareciam uma gangue – eu já até facilitei as coisa pra vocês, é só agirem.

Tá, mas o que que a nós teremos que fazer? – Kagome a segunda mais estressadinha

Bom, no meu armário tem o horário da diretora, principalmente a hora que ela tem de lazer para fazer as suas necessidades.

E como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Mirok indignado.

Eu tenho os meus meios, mas deixe-me continuar com o plano, e também tem no meu armário a cópia das chaves que são usadas na sala na diretora geléia-de-goiaba.-apelido este dado por todos, pelo fato de não ter sequer uma parte da professora que não balançasse quando estava andava, e ela é muito branca, e por qualquer coisa o sangue lhe subia a cabeça.

O 007? O que você pretende com isso? –

A única coisa que vocês terão que fazer é... –ela contou todo o plano, e o que cada um teria que fazer.(se vocês estão pensando que vou deixar-los curiosos para saber o que é, acertaram, tenham paciência!hehe)

Depois de contado o plano – Rin? Tem certeza que você é aquela nossa amiga mesma, a Rin boazinha ? Eu acho que roubaram a verdadeira Rin e deixaram um clone com nós.

Gente, é só uma brincadeirinha, mas não esqueçam de providenciar a bomba de fumaça, ok?

Isso vai ser muito divertido! – Mirok e Inu Yasha fizeram uma cara feliz.

Ta legal, se temos que fazer, sexta-feira, marcado então.

Iooooooonnnnnnnnnn (sinal, em galera)

Eu só tenho uma objeção – disse o hanyou

Qual?

Por quê sou eu que tenho que distrair a secretária com a chata aqui – disse ela apontado pra Kagome.

Chato é você, vai te catar!

Por quê não vai você? – tava começando uma briga feia no meio do corredor, até que a diretora passa e tenta interromper.

O que está acontecendo?

Eles não perceberam que se tratava da diretora da escola – Ah! cala a boca – responderam pra diretora geléia-de-goiaba.

A coisa ficou preta, ou melhor, vermelha, a diretora ficou hiper, super, mega vermelha.

-Já para minha sala, os dois.

O arrependimento bateu forte nos dois, foram andando até a sala morrendo de vontade de matar um ao outro.

A diretora geléia-de-goiaba já havia quase voltado à coloração normal.

Vocês pensam que estão na rua? Não deram educação aos dois em casa não?...-e assim foi por uma hora. O ouvido deles latejava.- ...e vocês como conseqüência terão que cumprir horário na sala de laboratório de informática como castigo, pensando bem, aquilo não é um castigo, vocês estarão fazendo um trabalho prestativo, ajudando a escola.

O que ? – perguntou Inu Yasha sem acreditar no que ouviu.

Nós teremos que trabalhar no laboratório?

Por quê? Vocês preferem lavar os banheiros da escola? (eca!)

Nem pensar – falou Kagome.

Então vejo que vocês terão mesmo que trabalhar no laboratório, bom, muito bom- disse a diretora geléia-de-goiaba, Inu Yasha estava quase pulando e a enforcando.- o horário de vocês será toda segunda, quarta e sexta à tarde e terça a noite, quinta será a folga.

E por quando tempo?

Até eu achar que vocês são capazes de conversar como gente.

Nós teremos que trabalhar juntos? –estavam indignados.

Claro, e se eu ver vocês brigando na frente das crianças, a coisa vai piorar.

Crianças?

Vocês darão assistência na sala de laboratório para as criancinhas da 1ª e 2ª série, a e não podem esquecer, terão que cumprir 4 horas à tarde começando duas e terminando seis, e a noite começando seis e terminando dez. Alguma pergunta? –ela deu um vermelho (claro né!) sorriso vitorioso.

E se a gente não quiser? – perguntou Inu Yasha.

Então eu posso – ela fuçou uma gaveta – pegar o currículo de vocês e fazer algumas anotações, porque eu já suportei as briguinhas de vocês de mais.

Não – disseram os dois pasmos – Nós trabalhamos, só mais uma coisa – disse a colegial – e a noite, nós daremos assistência a quem?

Aos repetentes – Kagome fez uma cara assustada, esses são conhecidos como o pior pessoal da escola.

Mas por quê eles?

Não se preocupem, eles são muito comportados, é o dia que eles não tem uma aula, por isso podem ficar na sala de computação.

Inu Yasha conhecia bem a fama desse pessoal, uns bagunceiros, alguns em particular, mas não gostava de lembrar disso.

Mais alguma pergunta? – os dois responderam com um aceno de negação com a cabeça – então estão liberados, começam amanhã.

Já longe da sala da diretora geléia-de-goiaba, -Tudo sua culpa Inu Yasha !

Minha culpa? Você que é estouradinha!

Estouradinha? eu? (não poco)Bem é melhor a gente parar antes, que ela nos faça de escravos.

Todos olharam curiosos para eles quando entram na sala.

No Templo Higurashi----------

Kagome estava no telefone contando tudo pra Sango

Por isso eu e aquele Baca teremos que ficar no laboratório de informática, ninguém merece!

Pelo menos assim talvez vocês podem se acertar!

Você está bem Sango? No dia que eu e o senhor rabugento nos acertamos eu juro que uso aquela camisola de vaquinha que você me deu, por uma semana.

Olha que ta apostado, você terá que usar.

Tudo bem.

Kagome, vamos comprar as nossas fantasia pro aniversário da Rin amanhã?

-Não dá, esqueceu que eu começo no laboratório de informática amanhã!

É mesmo, então quinta?

Está ótimo.

Conversaram mais um pouco e desligaram.

----------Na casa de Inu Yasha---------

Pois é Mirok, eu terei que passar a maioria da minha semana com aquela chata. – Inu Yasha conversava com Mirok pelo viva voz enquanto fuçava no computador.

Meu, tu es muito sortudo, quem dera eu tivesse essa sorte, mas com a Sangozinha, Inu Yasha essas coisas só acontecem uma vez na vida, tem que correr e abraçar a oportunidade.

Eu tenho que correr para longe delas, isso sim.

Você não tem jeito.

Bah! Mas se ela pensa que eu vou deixar fácil pro lado dela, ela está muito enganada.

Olá galera!

Acho que eu não demorei muito para colocar o segundo capítulo, né?

Esse capítulo não ficou muito grande e nem tão divertido, mas prometo pra vocês que o próximo será, desculpe por deixar vocês curiosos para saber o que eles irão aprontar na escola, é que eu deixei pro outro capítulo. E sobre a minha outra fic sobre piratas eu estou pensando no nome, pois já escrevi boa parte, na próxima semana com certeza colocarei aqui, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão.

E queria agradecer as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, merci beaucoup (muuuiiito obrigada) é francês, vai ter muito na minha outra fic (amo este país, a França), mas vamos agradecer:

**mk-chan160- **li a sua fic, realmente tem algumas coisas em comum, obrigada pelo comentário e continue acompanhando!

**Ju Higurashi – **espero que você tenha gostado do que a Rin lembrou, a fantasia fica pro próximo, mas acho que você irá gosta do que eles irão fazer, obrigado por passar por aqui!

**Star Angel Matsuyama** – aposto que você gostou do que ela lembrou, a maioria ficou curiosa, continue lendo!

**Nazumi** – gostei muito do seu comentário, você tem ótimas idéias, to pensando em aproveitar o que você falou só que de uma maneira um pouco diferente, você verá, me passa seu e-mail, gostaria de ouvir mais sugestões!

**RiNzInHa HiMe** – espero que tenha gostado, continue lendo!

Estou muito feliz por ter recebido os reviews, me motiva a continuar escrevendo freqüentemente, logo, logo estarei postando o próximo.

Beijos e au revoir

Belly 


	3. Fusuê

_N/A : Infelizmente Inu Yasha não me pertence, se não eu estaria agora nadando em dinheiro. _

_**Gente, eu mudei algumas coisas, porque este querido site engoliu os meus tracinhos na hora da fala, por isso eu estou colocando este aqui # na fala dos personagens, espero que ele não engula esse também, hehe.**_

#Bla, bla, bla...----fala dos personagens

" _bla, bla, bla"_ ---- pensamento dos personagens

_bla, bla, bla _ ----uma coisa que já aconteceu ou relevante

(bla, bla, bla) ----comentários sem nexo da autora

No último capítulo

_-Pois é Mirok, eu terei que passar a maioria da minha semana com aquela chata. – Inu Yasha conversava com Mirok pelo viva voz enquanto fuçava no computador._

_-Meu, tu es muito sortudo, quem dera eu tivesse essa sorte, mas com a Sangozinha, Inu Yasha essas coisas só acontecem uma vez na vida, tem que correr e abraçar a oportunidade._

_-Eu tenho que correr para longe delas, isso sim._

_-Você não tem jeito._

_-Bah! Mas se ela pensa que eu vou deixar fácil pro lado dela, ela está muito enganada._

Fim

Capítulo 3 

PIPIPPPPIPIIPIIPIPIIIIIIIII – o despertador tocava sem parar, até que Kagome conseguiu abrir os olhos e desliga-lo (o meu faz esse barulho insuportável). Ela levantou e não se sentiu muito alegre, até que recordou que teria que passar a tarde com o chato do Inu Yasha, o pouco de alegria que ainda restava desapareceu por completo.

Por um grande milagre ou talvez obra do destino, Kagome conseguiu chegar a tempo na escola, tendo que assistir a duas aulas seguidas, de Física e uma de literatura, que foram suportadas com muito custo. Já era hora do recreio.

Então Kagome ? Animada pra sua divertida tarde? – disse Sango divertida, mas que tentou não rir com a cara de indignação da amiga.

Você sabe que eu to contando os segundos para que a tarde não chegue, neh Sango?

Desculpa miga, mas é que eu não pude resistir, rsrs – tentou esconder a risada.

Por mais que Kagome quisesse aproveitar aquele intervalo, ele foi o mais curto possível, passando assim todas as aulas daquela manhã.

Tchau Sango.

Tchau Kagome, não esqueça de me ligar e dizer como foi lá.

O.k.

A colegial chegou em casa e almoçou um gostoso espaguete preparado pela mãe. Fez todos deveres de casa, pois nunca gostava de deixa-los pra ultima hora. Tentou descansar um pouco em sua cama mas não conseguiu, _"Não quero me atrasar logo no primeiro dia e ser caçoada pelo aquele grosso" _, ela fechou um pouco os olhos e se lembrou de Inu Yasha, mesmo tentando sentir muita raiva dele, ela não consegui, nunca sentiu raiva verdadeiramente por uma pessoa, mesmo sendo esse um hanyou teimoso, até porquê ela achava aquelas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça dele tão fofas, e sempre sentia muita vontade de pagá-las. Desviou seus pensamentos e foi tomar um quente e relaxante banho, lavou os cabelos, deixando-os um gostoso cheiro de sakuras.

Saiu do banho e foi se trocar, colocando uma calça jeans apertada bem manchada, e uma blusa de manguinha colada que deixava um pedaço de sua barriga a mostra, a blusa era preta com algumas estrelas pratas, colocou um all stars no pé e penteou os cabelos que iam até a sua cintura. Checou o relógio e viu que já estava na hora de ir, _"Pensando por um lado, é melhor ficar na sala de computação do que ter que lavar banheiros, talvez seja melhor eu não dar muita importância as nossas briguinhas, se não vai ficar muito chato ter que conviver com ele todas essas tardes."_ Adentrou naquele colégio que já não era mais habitado por adolescentes e sem por alguns guris que corriam de um lado para o outro numa brincadeira divertida, Kagome foi direto para o laboratório de informática e ficou feliz em não encontrar ninguém lá dentro além da senhora Kaede que dormia do lado de fora apoiada em uma cadeira.

A sala era bem espaçosa, com computadores em volta e uma grande mesa no centro.

No estacionamento da escola

Inu Yasha descia de sua moto, ultima geração, em um tom preto e prata, estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul clara (variar um pouquinho, todo mundo colocar vermelho ; ) e um tênis preto. Não deu muita atenção pras crianças que tentavam fazer uma roda em volta dele, _"Bando de pirralhos"._

Inu Yasha passou pelo corredor da escola, deixando um olhar de reprovação para senhora que ali dormia, adentrou na sala e encontrou a colegial lendo alguns papéis na parede.

Já chegou bruxa? – ele se dirigiu para um dos computadores.

Não baka, é o meu clone! – ela respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

Bah. Muito mal feito esse clone seu.-ele riu um pouco.

Kagome não agüentou se segurar mais –O que q tem de errado comigo – ela disse apontando pra si própria.

Inu Yasha deu uma rápida olhada, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nada de errado com ela, mas ele gostava de implica-la – Tudo – respondeu por fim.

Kagome ia responder, mas foi interrompida com alguém entrando na sala.

Que bom que vocês já chegaram – Cumprimentou a senhora Kaede.

Acordou velha? – bufou Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha, tenha mais respeito com a senhora Kaede.

Feh.

Bom, eu vim explicar o que vocês terão que fazer – ela pegou umas pastas em cima da grande mesa que tem no centro da sala. – Esta pasta – ela indicou uma pasta verde – tem os sites e o que terão que fazer, esta é pra ser trabalhada com as 1ª série, é muito fácil, vocês só terão que colocar o site em cada computador e deixar os alunos em dupla, dizer o que eles terão que fazer e ajudar quando tiverem dúvida, as professoras não estarão aqui, mas de vez em quanto elas passam, caso precisarem de ajuda eu estarei aqui fora.

É, dormindo. – comentou o hanyou entediado.

-Psiu.

E esta pasta é a da 2ª série – ela ignorou o comentário.-Ah sim, como eu podia esquecer, nas terças, quando estarão aqui os repetentes, é só deixarem eles à vontade, para pesquisarem, ou o que quiserem fazer. E por favor não quero nenhum problema com eles. Só virão alunos pra cá na segunda aula. Estamos entendidos?

Sim.- respondeu Kagome.

Kaede saiu da sala e voltou ao seu "importante" trabalho. Inu Yasha estava com uma grande dificuldade pra entrar em um site.

Mas que porcaria!

O que foi? – Kagome foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

Não quer entrar no site que eu coloco. – ele ia dar um soco no pc.

Espera, mas é claro que não vai entrar- ela deu uma rápida olhada no site.- Você gosta de Linkin Park?(eu amo linkinnnnn XD)

Gosto, por quê ? Algum problema?- Inu Yasha ficou olhando curioso para a colegial.

Não, nenhum, é porque essa é minha banda favorita, eu não sabia que você também gostava- ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Feh. Ninguém acreditaria olhando pra você, mas por quê não quer entrar?-ele ficou um poço surpreso com os gostos parecidos.

Kagome somente apontou para um aviso que havia na parede. Inu Yasha leu.

_**Nos computadores, a internet só funcionará com sites de:**_

_**Busca;**_

_**Nossa escola;**_

_**Outras escolas;**_

_**Entre outros;**_

_**A direção**_

Mas que saco, e o que a gente vai fazer agora, ficar olhando pra parede?-Inu Yasha cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

Você não sei, mas eu vou entrar no _msn_, pois pelo que eu vi isso a escola não bloqueou.- Kagome se sentou e entrou no seu msn, encontrando quase ninguém on-line essa hora. Sango puxou conversa.

**Sangozinha, diz:**

_oiiiiii K-chan, onde você tah?_

**Kagome ; ) – I´ve become so numb, diz:**

_Oie, to na escola, lembra?_

**Sangozinha, diz:**

_Claro, e como é que ta ai com o Inu Yasha?_

**Kagome ; ) – I´ve become so numb, diz:**

_Normal, como sempre, as crianças só virão pra cá na segunda aula._

**Sangozinha, diz:**

_Eu perguntei VOCÊ e o Inu Yasha._

**Kagome ; ) – I´ve become so numb, diz:**

_O que você quer dizer com isso?_

**Sangozinha, diz:**

Eu sei que um dia vocês ainda param de brigar e começam se agarrar...rsrsrs 

**Kagome ; ) – I´ve become so numb, diz:**

Sango! Você está passando muito tempo com o Mirok. 

**Sangozinha, diz:**

_anham...sei..._

Inu Yasha entrou no seu próprio msn e começou uma conversa com Mirok.

**Pior do que uma voz que cala, é um silencio que fala, diz:**

E aí? 

**Quando estiver sozinha, lembre-se, estou aqui - Mirok, diz:**

Ué, não ta cuidando de criancinhas? 

**Pior do que uma voz que cala, é um silencio que fala, diz:**

_Os pirralhos só virão na segunda aula._

**Quando estiver sozinha, lembre-se, estou aqui - Mirok, diz:**

_AAAAhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn..._

**Pior do que uma voz que cala, é um silencio que fala, diz:**

O que? 

**Quando estiver sozinha, lembre-se, estou aqui - Mirok, diz:**

Está só aproveitando então, sozinho, com a senhorita Kagome, garanhão ehnn! 

**Pior do que uma voz que cala, é um silencio que fala, diz:**

_Bah, até parece, eu não sou você._

Estava quase na segunda aula e Kagome começou a colocar os site nos computadores. Inu Yasha nem se mexeu.

-Se você pensa que eu vou fazer tudo e você vai ficar ai olhando, pode esquecer, ajuste os outros computadores.

Inu Yasha resmungou baixo e ajustou os outros pcs. Chegou a segunda aula e os alunos da segunda série começaram a entrar na sala.

Por favor sem correr – a colegial pediu, e para a surpresa de Inu Yasha todos obedeceram.- sentem dois em cada computador que eu já direi o que terão que fazer.-Depois de todos sentados, Kagome explicou o que teriam que fazer, esta ajudava quando algumas crianças tinham dificuldade, enquanto isso Inu Yasha ficava sentado só olhando.

Já estavam na ultima turma do dia, e Kagome estava exausta, como ela tinha visto esse era o dia que mais tinham turma. A colegial sentou-se do lado do hanyou.

Vamos Inu Yasha, você não foi ajudar nenhuma criança.

Eu não me dou muito bem com crianças.- ele falou olhando pro lado, vendo um garotinho yokai raposa pedindo ajuda.

Mas é claro que você consegue, vai lá.

Inu Yasha levantou – depois não diga que eu não te avisei.- dirigiu pra perto do garotinho.-o que foi moleque?

Kagome ficou observando enquanto Inu Yasha tentava com muita dificuldade explicar ao garotinho que ele tinha que clicar no mouse duas vezes.

Vamos tente – disse o hanyou. O garotinho tentou e não conseguiu.-Não é assim.- Inu Yasha ia começar a gritar quando a colegial interferiu.

Espera Inu Yasha, deixa-me tentar.

É, esse aí não sabe nada- disse o yokai raposa.

Ora garoto – Inu Yasha ia dar um cascudo no garoto, mas Kagome impediu, ela se ajoelho do lado do garotinho.

Qual é o seu nome- perguntou bem angelical sorrindo para ele.

_-_Shippou- disse feliz.

Muito prazer Shippou, eu me chamo Kagome.-ela deu a mão carinhosamente.-me diga, com o que você está com dificuldade?

Eu não consigo entrar aqui.

Kagome ajudou ele muito meigamente a clicar duas vezes com o mouse, o que Shippou aprendeu rapidinho. Inu Yasha ficou pasmo com o jeito de Kagome tratar a pequena raposinha, sentiu uma pequena pontada de inveja desta. Kagome levantou e foi até o hanyou.

Não sei onde você vê tanta dificuldade em fazer isso, é só tratar eles bem e ter paciência, uma coisa que com certeza você não tem.

Feh. Eu não sou obrigado a tratar esses pirralhos bem, bruxa.

Isso se chama educação, baka, as pessoas são assim umas com a outras.

Hum – virou o rosto.

O sinal tocou anunciando o final das aulas e eles finalmente puderam ir embora. Kagome chegou em casa cansada, tomou um banho pra relaxar e só teve tempo de ligar pra Sango, depois caiu na cama e só acordou no outro dia.

Atrasada, mas conseguiu chegar antes de fecharem o portão. Enfim o dia passou rapidamente, a não se pelo teste surpresa que pegou todo mundo, menos Kagome que sabia a matéria. Já era de tarde e Sango passou na casa de Kagome para irem ao shopping.

# Você tem idéia de onde a gente vai comprar a nossa fantasia?- perguntou Kagome.

#Eu estava passando por aqui ontem e achei um loja legal onde a gente pode comprar a nossa.

Dirigiram-se para a loja mencionada por Sango, era muito grande e tinha muitas variedades de fantasias.

# O que desejam? – perguntou a funcionária que estava vestida de odalisca.

# Eu quero um fantasia de bruxa, e você Kagome? – perguntou Sango.

# Eu estava pensando em uma de fada.

# Por aqui meninas – a funcionário levou-as até uma seção enorme de fantasias femininas, tinha pelo menos umas cinco ou mais roupas diferentes para cada fantasia.

Sango demorou um tempão pra escolher se uma fantasia de bruxa de vestido ou de saia. Até que finalmente optou para o vestido. Kagome escolheu um de conjunto de saia e blusa azul claro (vocês não devem estar entendendo muito as fantasias delas, mas eu só vou explicar no dia, com certeza a da Kagome vocês já viram). Depois decidiram lanchar e voltar para casa. Elas estavam se despedindo na frente da casa de Kagome.

#Sango, está tudo pronto pra amanhã?

# Está sim, o Mirok já preparou a bomba, está tudo certo.

# Só espero que não descubram a gente.

# Ninguém vai ficar sabendo, mas que vai ser divertido vai – Sango riu imaginando a cena.

# É mesmo, rsrs, então até amanhã.

# Até.

Kagome entrou dentro de casa e guardou a sua fantasia, depois de estudar e comer um pouco, foi dormir. Teve uns sonhos malucos e acordou disposta, se vestiu e desceu pra tomar café.

Depois foi pra escola, chegando lá, encontrou uma Sango extrovertida e feliz.

# O que foi Sango?

# Os treinos dos jogos irão começar hoje, não é ótimo! – deu um pulão em cima da amiga (eu decidi mudar de vôlei pra handbol, é mais legal, e eu decidi também abandonar aquela idéia de chefe de torcida)

# Mas como eu vou treinar? Eu tenho que ir pra sala de computação? – perguntou um triste Kagome, pois ela gostava muito de jogar.

# Eu já falei com a diretora, nem você nem o Inu Yasha precisam ir, pois ele também tem treino.

# Mas que ótimo!-Kagome pulou de alegria.

# Você acha que eu ia perder a minha melhor jogadora, nunca.

# Ah Sango, eu não sou tão boa assim, você também é uma ótima pivô.

# Mas não foi eu que fiz os gols de vitória do ano passado, neh Kagome, se você a gente tava perdidas.

# Tah, chega, vamos pra sala.

Todos estavam numa euforia só, todos gostavam de jogos, principalmente de treinar. As aulas passaram rapidamente, até que chegou a hora do recreio e foram todos se encontrar com Rin para colocar em prático o plano.

# E então estão todos preparados?

# Sim- responderam todos, pareciam uma ganguem.

# Então Kagome e Inu Yasha podem ir.- Os dois rumaram para a secretária, quando chegaram em frente Inu Yasha murmurou.

# Pronto?

# Pronto.

# Agora.

Bem na frente da secretária Kagome começou a fazer a cena.

Ai, eu estou me sentindo mal.- parou e falou um pouco alto. - acho que...

E fingiu um desmaio, visto pela secretária. Inu Yasha "fingiu" ter dificuldades de ampara-la. Colocou-a no chão. A secretária correu e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

# O que aconteceu? - a secretária baixinha perguntava bastante ofegante.

# Ela desmaiou neh, num ta vendo.

# Vamos, temos que leva-la para a enfermaria.

Inu Yasha pegou-a no colo. E rumou junto com a secretária super nervosa para a enfermaria.

# Se você me deixa-se cair, você ia ver.- a colegial murmurou perto do ouvido do hanyou, causando um arrepio nas costa deste.

Inu yasha deu um pequeno sorriso divertido e murmurou.# Era só pra chamar atenção.

# Disse alguma coisa?- perguntou a secretária já adentrando na enfermaria.

# Não- disfarçou o hanyou.

No outro canto da escola

# Vamos Sango, eles já foram.

# Sim.

Sango e Mirok pegaram a chave na secretaria sem problemas e rumaram para a sala da diretora.

# Tem certeza de que ela já saiu? -Sango hesitou em entrar na sala.

# Tenho, Rin disse que ela volta em cinco minutos, vamos, não temos muito tempo.- respondeu Mirok.

Entraram na sala da professora geléia-de-goiaba, em seguida entraram no banheiro da mesma. Era um lugar não muito grande, que como Rin tinha falado, havia uma janela capaz de passar uma pessoa.

# Vamos Mirok, peque logo a bomba.

# Calma Sango, primeiro você passa pela janela, depois eu vou.

# Nem pense nisso, você passa primeiro, eu sou menor, posso passar com mais facilidade, e depois você ampara a minha quedo do outro lado, eu não ia conseguir te agüentar mesmo.

# Está bem, então vamos logo, que de acordo com o que Rin disse, ela chega aqui em...-ele verificou o relógio-...DOIS minutos, vamos logo.

Ele começou a subir pela pia com a ajuda pelo vaso, quando já estava quase do outro lado, virou pra Sango.

Ascenda agora e venha.

Sango pegou a pequena bomba de fumaça e ascendeu, com muita dificuldade deixou boiando discretamente dentro do vaso, verificou o relógio, em mais ou menos 1 minuto e meio ela faria efeito.

Na enfermaria

# Coloque a garota na cama- disse a enfermeira.- e Márcia, pode voltar, eu cuido daqui pra frente.- ela disse para a secretária.

# Está bem- a secretária saiu apressada da enfermaria.

# O que exatamente aconteceu, meu jovem? - perguntou a Inu Yasha.

# Nada de mais, nós estávamos andando normalmente pelo corredor e de repente ela desmaiou.- ele mentiu.

Kagome estava deitada na cama hospitalar sem mexer um músculo, a enfermeira pegou o seu pulso e verificou com o relógio.

# O pulso dela está normal, ela por acaso ficou sem comer?

# Não sei.

A colegial fingiu está acordando, abriu os olhos lentamente.

# Onde estou? - ela olhava pros lados.

# Na enfermaria, como está se sentindo? - perguntou a enfermeira.

# Muito bem- ela já ia se levantando.

# Tem certeza?

# Tenho, só preciso de um copo d´água.- sentou-se na cama.

A enfermeira virou-se para pegar um pouco de água. Inu Yasha olhou o relógio e fez uma cara de impaciente, Kagome fez o mesmo.

# Aqui está- entregou o copo a garota, esta bebeu tudo e se levantou.

# Muito obrigada, eu já vou.

# Não espere, você tem que descansar...

Mas os jovens já haviam saído apressados.

# Que horas são?

# Estamos atrasados, mas acho que vai dar tempo- Inu Yasha checou o relógio novamente.

Correram, até que conseguiram chegar a tempo na rádio da escola. Olharam pro garoto de óculos sentado na frente de um microfone, fazendo um recreio de músicas para a escola.

# Deixa que eu do um golpe de leve nele- o hanyou falou para a colegial.

# Nem pensar nisso, ele é meu amigo, deixa que eu fale com ele, espere aqui.

Feh.

Kagome ignorou e entrou na salinha.

Teve uma pequena conversa com o garoto de nome Houjo que sempre fora apaixonado por ela, e conseguiu enrola-lo, mas que foi pedido pelo garoto que saísse com ela, o que não pode recusar, até que o convenceu e este saiu da sala. Inu Yasha que acabou ouvindo tudo, devido a sua audição, não gostou nada, nada daquilo, ainda prefiria acertá-lo.

Kagome pegou o pequeno microfone e o tapou com um pano.

Deixe que eu falo - disse o hanyou.

Manda vê, sabe tudo - falou irônica.

E aí galera! -todos escutavam atentos.

No banheiro da diretora-geléia-de-goiaba

Sango passava pela janela. Até que escorregou e acabou caindo em cima de Mirok. Por um momento ficaram olhando uma para o outro, meio embriagados com a respiração de ambos um no rosto do outro, até que ouviram uma voz vindo do alto-falante.

E aí galera!

Mirok acabou descendo a mão em lugares proibidos.

Houshi Hentaiiiii!

PAF...

Espera, escuta, ela está entrando no banheiro- Sango fala num sussurro tentando escutar.

Então vamos pro corredor, não podemos perder isso.

No corredor da escola

# Daqui a poucos segundos irá acontecer algo muito memorável para nós no corredor perto da sala da nossa "querida" diretora. Eu se fosse vocês não perdia essa por nada.- Inu Yasha falava pelo alto-falante.

Pessoas curiosas se dirigiam aos montes para o local mencionado, se perguntando o que será que aconteceria, notaram a porta entre aberta.

No banheiro da diretora

Uma diretora alegre sentava no vaso, lia o jornal assoviando.

Fifififi... fifififif...- e cantarolava alegremente – Lalala...lalala...lalalala.

Na radio da escola

# Vamos Inu Yasha. – falou Kagome.

# Calma bruxa, já vou.

Levantaram e se dirigiram ao corredor, pessoas conversavam animadas, nem sinal de algum professor. Superbarra limpa.

# Baka, cadê o alarme?

# Ta ali, bruxa- apontou para a parede.

# Chegamos- falou um Mirok ofegante e com uma grande marca vermelha no rosto.

# Então se preparem, por que vai estourar...-Sango olhava pro relógio – aaaagora!

Booo!

_**Continua...**_

_**Saudações galera...**_

_**Eu peço mil desculpas pelo meu atraso, mas esta difícil de escrever, tenho prova toda semana e no 1° trimestre eu não fui muito bem, agora estou conseguindo estudar e me divertir. Sem contar que o meu querido pai sempre pede pra mim fazer alguma coisa em vez de escrever, #Vai arrumas a cozinha, fica escrevendo esses negócinhos não dá futuro# isso me dá nos nervos, mas tudo bem, eu consegui terminar esse capítulo. Não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas acho que o niver da Rin vai ser melhor.**_

_**Vocês virão que eu mudei algumas coisas, sobre o handbol, se alguém não gostar ou tiver dúvidas me avisem. **_

_**Vamos as respostas:**_

**Ju Higurashi****– **oioi, que bom que você gostou do BBB, acho que com esse capítulo você entendeu sobre o que eles terão que fazer, mas se não entendeu, pergunta que eu explico da próxima.

Nazumi – que pena que pc deu problema, eu gosto bastante dos seus comentários, eu mandei um e-mail pra você, só não sei se foi, mas vou mandar outro, me diga o que você achou desse capítulo. 

**Kagome Oyakata – **que bom que você está gostando da minha fic, de a sua opinião.

**Lari-chan** – estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado, é um pouco leve mesmo o castigo, mas eu coloquei algum obstáculos, vc viu, espero que goste, passe sempre por aqui mesmo, eu gosto de opiniões feito a sua.

_**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, e me digam se estão gostando, pra aqueles que não sabem como me mandar reviews, é só ir até o final da página e vocês verão um retângulo escrito "Reviews" e clique em "Go" que tem do lado, e deixar o seu comentário... (parece propaganda de televisão XD, mas tudo bem)**_

_**Até a próxima e XOXO.**_

Belly 


	4. Boooo!

_N/A : Infelizmente Inu Yasha não me pertence, se não eu já teria feito um final feliz para o casal._

#Bla, bla, bla...----fala dos personagens

" _bla, bla, bla"_ ---- pensamento dos personagens

_bla, bla, bla _ ----uma coisa que já aconteceu ou relevante

(bla, bla, bla) ----comentários sem nexo da autora

No último capítulo

# Chegamos- falou um Mirok ofegante e com uma grande marca vermelha no rosto.

# Então se preparem, por que vai estourar...-Sango olhava pro relógio – aaaagora!

Booo!

Fim

Capítulo 4 

Booo! Escutou-se perto da sala da diretora.

No banheiro da diretora

# Lalala – a diretora continuava a assobiar sentada no vaso, até que...

Booo!

# AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – a mulher gritou sentindo uma coisa estourar em baixo de suas nádegas, estava um pouco quente e fumaçava muito, saiu correndo porta afora igual uma louca.

No corredor da escola

Os alunos se perguntavam o que aconteceu. Olhavam para a porta da diretora, entre aberta. Então de repente saiu uma diretora correndo totalmente vermelha e com a parte de trás saindo uma fumaça roxa.

# Agora Inu Yasha – a colegial falou pro hanyou, este soou o alarme de incêndio, que começou a apitar muito alto e forte.

Os alunos riam da diretora que corria muito desesperada em direção a saída. O grupo se matava de rir, da professora que deixa uma fumaça bem roxa pelo o corredor e deles próprios (ñ tem quando a gente rir quando tem alguém rindo? É assim) Até que Inu Yasha olhou pra Kagome que ria divertida, e está olhou pra o hanyou. Como era possível? Eles estavam se divertido junto? Tinham feito uma coisa juntos e estavam se divertindo?

Estavam confusos olhando um para o outro. Até que escutaram a diretora, voltando gritando novamente sacudindo os braços (eu imagino essa cena, hehe). Todos riam dela, e esta se trancou na sua sala.

# Aposto que a cor roxa foi idéia sua Sango! – disse a colegial.

# Foi sim, você sabe que é minha cor favorita, ficou muito engraçado – terminou de secar as lagrimas de tanto rir.

# É verdade – falou Rin – Ficou muito bom.

# Por favor, dirijam-se até as suas salas – dizia uma voz firme e sem sentimento pelo o autofalante – e se eu pegar quem fez essa brincadeira de mau gosto, haverá punição.

# Sesshy – murmurou Rin.

# Que estraga prazeres, se o seu irmão pegar a gente, estaremos fritos – comentou Mirok se referindo a Inu Yasha.

# meu MEIO-irmão, e você está certo, vamos nos mandar.

Todos concordarão e sairão bem rápido junto das pessoas bem alegres com o acontecimento anterior.O restante das aulas foi muito tedioso, com professores dando sermão sobre a bomba de fumaça, o que dava motivos pra algumas crises de risos, que deixava os professores mais zangados. Todos estavam saindo da escola, depois de relembrarem que os treinos iriam começar às duas horas.

# Posso passar na sua casa Kagome?

# Claro, tchau Sango.

# Tchau.

Kagome entrou em casa tirando os sapatos e indo almoçar, estava devorando algumas batatas fritas.

# Querida – falou a mãe.-eu, o vovô e o Souta vamos passar o final de semana na cada dos seus tios (que era em outra cidade) você vem conosco?

# Nossa que legal, quando?

# Saímos hoje à tarde.

# Ah mamãe, eu tenho treino.

# Que pena, então por quê você não chama a Sango pra vir passar o final de semana com você?

# Ótima idéia, diga pros tios que eu to com saudades deles.

# Pode deixar querida.

Kagome terminou de almoçar e foi ligar pra Sango.

# Alô. 

**# Sango?**

**# Fala K-cham!**

**# A mamãe, o vovô e o Souta vão pra casa dos meus tios e eu vou ficar em casa, você não quer vir aqui pra casa passar o final de semana comigo?**

**# Claro que eu quero, vou falar com minha mãe, mas tenho certeza que ela vai deixa. Na ida eu deixo as minhas coisas ai, está bem?**

**# Claro.**

**# Então ta.**

**# Tchau.**

**# Tchau.**

Kagome subiu e foi fazer os deveres de casa, depois ficou observando a paisagem da sua janela, lembrou-se do que aconteceu lá na escola, _"Eu e o Inu Yasha se dando bem? Acho que alguém lá em cima inverteu as bolas hoje, pensando bem, acho que não deve ser tão ruim assim da umas tréguas de vez em quando, talvez a gente se entenda de uma vez, ou não, sei lá." _Parou de pensar em essas coisas e foi se trocar pro treino. Colocou um short de pano mole bem apertado (sem ser lycra, mas aqueles de fazer ginástica) era azul claro com duas listras brancas em vertical, duas em cada lado, pôs uma blusa branca de mesmo material bem apertada, tendo não exatamente um decote quadrado, modelou perfeitamente o seu corpo, ela gostava de usar roupas bem leves para trinar, eram mais confortáveis e deixavam a locomoção bem mais fácil. Calçou um tênis branco confortável e amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando sua franja de lado.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong (sou péssima para fazer sons, esse é a da campainha! ¬¬)

# Maninha, é a Sango – gritou Souta.

# Mande-a subir e deixar as coisas aqui.

# To entrando em K-cham.

# Coloque suas coisas ali – indicou uma poltrona do seu quarto, Sango carregava uma mala enorme com muita dificuldade – Sango, é só o final de semana, não o mês inteiro.

# Hehe, eu sei né, mas aqui tem tudo que eu preciso. Vamos se não a gente vai se atrasar.

# Vamos sim.

Sango estava vestindo um conjunto de short e blusa preta, e seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo. Foram em direção as quadras do ginásio da escola, este tinha duas quadras de mesmo tamanho juntas, separadas por uma rede (na minha escola é assim, só que uma quadra é menor), e tinha uma outra quadra em outro lugar onde acontecia os jogos.

Adentraram no ginásio, encontrando algumas garotas na quadra de handbol e alguns garotos na quadra de futsal (nem sei se escreve assim XD), cumprimentaram as garotas e se sentaram na arquibancada junto destas. Até que Sango teve uma idéia pra irem se aquecer um pouco. Como era a líder levantou-se.

# Que tal a gente fazer uns arremessos pro gol pra esquentar um pouco, a nossa golerassa está aqui! – ela falou se referindo a uma garota magrinha chamada Yuka.

# Claro – exclamaram as garotas empolgadas, fazia muito tempo que nenhuma delas jogava.

Do outro lado da quadra, adentrava no ginásio, Inu Yasha e Mirok, ambos carregando uma bolsa de mão.

# Eu adoro quando começam os treinos, olha só estas garotas. – Mirok falou sentando na arquibanca da quadra e observando as meninas se prepararem para arremessar.

# Elas estão iguais como sempre Mirok. – resmungou Inu Yasha.

# Inu Yasha, por caso você é gay?

# Repita essa besteira e eu te mato.

# Pois parece, vai dizer que você não fica louco olhando elas vestirem esses shortinhos curtos, não é à toa que o pessoal termina o treino mais cedo e fica assistindo.

# Eles não fazem isso – protestou Inu Yasha.

# Não pouco, até quem não assiste vem aqui vê, o pessoal adora vir aqui vê a Kagome e as outras garotas, eu venho por causa da Sangozinha claro.

Inu Yasha tentou não olhar muito. Lembrando-se de como eles tinham se divertido mais cedo na escola. Foi interrompido com a chegada te todos do time e então começou a conduzir o treino.

Do outro lado da quadra, as meninas tampavam pro gol enquanto Sango pensava em como dividiria as meninas.

# Bem garotas, já que estão todas aqui, vamos começar o treino.

As meninas fizeram um aceno de aprovação.

Sango continuou.# Vocês sabem que os jogos são sempre em abril, ou seja, mês que vem, e nós não temos muito tempo assim, por isso vamos dividir os times, conforme eu for achando eu mudo de posição depois, caso tiverem alguma opinião, me apresentem.

Sango dividiu dois times, tentou deixar bem balanceado, para depois fazer um time forte, por isso ela ficou em um time e Kagome em outro. Sango sempre jogava como pivô, enquanto Kagome sempre gostava de ficar como ala esquerda. Onde tinha bastante facilidade de marca ponto. A melhor goleira ficou do lado oposto do de Kagome para pode treinar melhor, pois a colegial era a melhor jogadora do time, diziam que ela tinha uma mão mágica.

Começaram a jogar.# Todo mundo passando a bola – gritou Sango para os dois times, todos passavam normalmente, ate que se acostumaram as companheiras e estavam fazendo jogadas. # Olha a barreira – Sango gritou novamente, depois de Kagome fazer um gol pelo buraco.

Na outra quadra estavam em um jogo acirrado, Inu Yasha e Kouga estavam jogando muito bem juntos, era o único lugar que deixavam as brigas de lado e faziam jogadas juntos, enquanto que Mirok tentava a muito custo defender as boladas dos amigos.

# Vamos gente, mais atenção. – berrou depois de ter feito um gol bem na cara de Mirok e ninguém tentou impedir.

# Claro neh Inu Yasha, quem ia te parar? Capaz de você passar por cima. – gozou Mirok da cara do amigo.

A maioria confirmou. # Temos que ver isso, vocês farão isso também com os adversários do outro time? Deixaram eles passarem? Assim nós nunca ganharemos.- Inu Yasha estava tentando fazer os garotos desviarem a bola de Kouga, e depois dele, mas estava sendo difícil.

Já do outro lado da quadra, Sango havia arrumado o time de outra maneira, pois o time de Kagome estava ganhando consideravelmente em cima do outro time, mesmo a goleira sendo muito boa, e Kagome não sendo fominha, o time estava perdendo de quinze a cinco.

Mas não estava surtindo muito efeito, pois continuava a mesma coisa. Então fez um time provisório para os jogos e treinou algumas jogadas.

Algum tempo depois no time masculino, já tinham acabado de treinar, estavam exaustos, pois Inu Yasha exigia muito deles. Alguns foram embora, e outros ficaram e assistiram como sempre o jogo das garotas. Mirok convenceu Inu Yasha a ficar e assistir um pouco.

As garotas estavam jogando novamente, colocando em prática algumas jogadas. Com o time titular provisório formado. Ficando com a goleira reserva para treino, armadora central Hitomi, uma garota yokai bem alta, ótima de barreira, armadora direita Yume que fazia ótimas jogadas com Ayame, e a armadora esquerda Rin que jogava junto de Kagome, e por fim a pivô, Sango.

Os garotos assistiam da arquibancada felizes, pelas garotas terem evoluído bastante no jogo, tirando Mirok que só sabia babar. Elas estavam jogando muito bem, só que era difícil treinar, pois estavam ganhando muito fácil do outro time, e este estava bem cansado. Sango teve uma idéia para poderem treinar melhor, disse para as garotas e estas concordaram. Virou para a arquibancada.

# Será que vocês não gostariam de jogar com a gente? – perguntou aos garotos.

# Mas é claro – respondeu a maioria, eles gostavam muito de treinar handbol também.

Sango colocou a goleira titular no gol, o time dos meninos ficou, com Mirok no gol, Kouga no pivô, Inu Yasha e um garoto, e Houjo e outros dois garotos. (to sem criatividade pra criar nomes¬¬)

# Ah, e regra do jogo, nada de usarem poderes – Sango falou para os dois times, pois em ambas haviam yokais. – não queremos parar no hospital no 1° treino.

Uma garota ficou pra apitar o jogo. Começou com a bola o time feminino, as armadoras e a pivô, enquanto as alas, estavam perto do time masculino esperando uma chance de tampar pro gol, Sango pegou a bola e consegui tampar pra Kagome antes que Kouga pegasse e a colegial conseguiu fazer uma fita em Houjo e fazer um gol bem de baixo das pernas de Mirok (opa!). As meninas soltaram gritinhos de alegria, enquanto os meninos fizeram cara de indignação para Houjo e Mirok.

Os meninos saíram com a bola do meio e foram jogando pacificamente com Sango tentando pegar a bola, Kouga tentou jogar a bola pro gol, mas foi amparada por Hitomi. O yokai-lobo consegui pegar a bola de novo e tentou tampar para um colega que jogou para Houjo, mas Kagome conseguiu pegar antes e fazer jogadas com as amigas, que acabou se tornado um gol de Sango em cima de Mirok que acabou deixando passar.

# Assim não dá né Mirok.- resmungou Kouga – era para nós ajudarmos elas a treinar, e não deixar ganharem.

# Troca de lugar comigo Houjo – falou Inu Yasha. – e vê se marca a Ayame bem.

# Tah – falou o garoto.

# Está com medo de perder? – falou Kagome para Inu Yasha tentando fazer barreira e marca-lo ao mesmo tempo.

# Claro que não, você acha que eu iria perder de você? – ele falou pegando a bola e tentando tampar pro gol, mas acabou saindo errado, pois Kagome havia tentado detê-lo com o braço, o que o impossibilitou de pular, se não a machucaria.

# Acho – ela falou triunfante.

Ele praguejou e voltou para a barreira. Elas avançaram, tentando marcar gol, mas não foi possível, pois Inu Yasha também impediu Kagome.

# Vamos ver então.- o hayou falou no ouvido da colegial, estava um clima bem diferente entre eles, Kagome se sentiu bem com isso, assim como Inu Yasha, ele nunca havia percebido como era bom senti-la tão perto dele, o cheiro dela o fazia se sentir, deixava-o calmo, e quando ela sorria, ele se sentia feliz. No jogo, estavam numa rivalidade, mas meio-infantil, e sem levar a séria, somente diversão.

Embora Mirok tenha sido muito frangueiro, os garotos acabaram ganhando, mas claro né, sem chance, os garotos eram bem mais fortes, mas foi muito bom como treino para as garotas.

Terminaram o jogo e foram pro vestiário, lavaram os rostos, estavam com muito calor. Mirok chamou as duas amigas para irem tomar um sorvete numa sorveteria próxima e carregou Inu Yasha junto.

# Você vai pagar nosso sorvete Mirok – Kagome falou brincando.

# Nem pensar, vocês perderam, vocês pagam.

# Vamos fazer o seguinte, você paga e amanhã vai todo mundo assistir filme lá em casa, a Sango vai dormir lá mesmo – propôs Kagome.

# Feito! – falou Mirok – e você Inu Yasha?

# Que seja, desde que não seja um filme de romance bobo.

Tan tantannan...(esse foi a música de celular mais ridícula que eu já fiz, tem o som da música Numb do Linkin Park, igaul a do meu XD)

Kagome atendeu.

**# Fala**

**# Querida, nós já estamos indo para a casa de seus tios, qualquer coisa o número do telefone está na geladeira, e tem bastante comida.**

**# Está bem mãe, boa viagem.**

**# Ah! E o Souta disse se você mexer no vídeo game dele, se não ele te mata.**

**# Diz pra ele, que eu também o odeio, rsrs.**

**# Ta querida, tchau.**

**# Tchau.**

# Que amor – brincou Mirok.

# Fazer o que né.

# Sua mãe vai viajar?

# Vai sim, ela o vovô e o meu "querido irmão Souta".

# Por isso nós vamos passar um final de semana de diversão – exclamou Sango.

# Bota diversão nisso. – Tomarão cada um, um sorvete enorme.

Depois foram para as suas respectivas casas, menos Sango que foi para a casa de Kagome. Entraram exaustas pelo hall de entrada (não! De saída! Claro que é de entrada! Ignorem!), e se largaram no sofá.

# Ai Kagome, eu to morta!

# Eu também – A colegial tentava massagear os pés.

# Eu levei tanta pancada, minha canela, meu braço, sei lá, até perdi as contas.

# Mas valeu a pena cair com o Mirok no chão, né!- ela falou divertida.

# Nem vem, foi sem querer – defendeu-se a amiga – mas até que não foi tão ruim assim, pelo menos ele não passou a mão em mim!

# Hehe!

Foram as duas tomarem um banho e arrumaram as camas no chão da sala, pois lá havia uma enorme televisão.

# Sango, faz um daqueles bolinhos de queijo deliciosos? Aquele que só você sabe fazer, to morrendo de vontade de comer.

# Está bem, eu faço, mas não vai se acostumando.

Sango fez bolinhos deliciosos, e elas ficaram até tarde vendo um filme doido que estava passando na televisão, até que acabaram pegando no sono e dormindo.

A noite passou e o dia amanheceu claro, menos numa sala, completamente obscura pelas grossas cortinas, onde duas garotas dormiam sem sentir a diferença entre o dia, que aparentava 2 horas da tarde, e entre a noite. Pois dormiam no escuro e com um gostoso friozinho do ar condicionado ligado. Dormiam até essa hora, pois no dia anterior estavam bastante cansadas, e por terem ficado acordadas até tarde.

Na escadaria do templo Higurashi

Dois garotos estavam terminando de subir os incontáveis degraus da escadaria, chegando enfim ao topo. Mirok apertou a campainha.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

E nada. Mirok insistia.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

E novamente nada.

# Será que elas não estão em casa? – perguntou o Houshi.

# Estão sim, eu estou sentindo o cheiro delas – informou Inu Yasha.

# Mas então porque elas não vêm atender?

# Eu tenho faro apurado e não visão de raio x, Mirok. – o hanyou deu um pequeno soco na cabeça de Mirok.

O Houshi deu uma pequena praguejada e saiu em direção as janelas.

# Estão todas escuras e com cortinas fechadas, espera, tem uma janela que não está trancada, vamos entrar. – Mirok passou a perna pela janela e a seguir o corpo todo, o hayou sem opções fez o mesmo.

Acabaram saindo bem na sala, que estava num ar geladinho, e encontrava-se bem no centro uma enorme cama feita de colchões, onde duas jovens dormiam com tranqüilidade.

# Não acredito que elas estão dormindo ainda – protestou Inu Yasha.

Mirok fez uma cara divertida.

# Eu tive uma idéia!

# Qual?

# Olhe e aprenda.

O Houshi chegou perto das garotas e se preparou. Deu uma sacudida nas cobertas e gritou:

# Boooooooo!

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi povão!**_

_**Literalmente esse foi o capítulo do Booooo! Só que Boooos diferentes, o primeiro foi o da bomba de fumaça e o segundo o do susto do Mirok, podemos dizer que o capítulo começou com Booo e terminou com Booo. Mas tudo bem, vamos deixar isso de lado.**_

_**Eu queria agradecer muito a uma amiga minha, a Niza (êta Niza Maria!), ela não gosta que chamem assim, mas voltando, eu queria agradecer ela, pois foi quem deu a idéia da bomba de fumaça, ela me disse que soltaram uma vez na antiga escola dela, hehe, e muito obrigado também por ela me agüentar fazendo besteiras todos os dias na sala de aula (embora ela também faça bastante).**_

_**Eu decidi falar um pouco de coisas que ninguém nunca falou (pelo menos eu nunca vi) como os jogos, uma coisa diferente, e acho que ficou legal. E claro continuar com as idas do Inu Yasha e a Kagome no laboratório de informática, embora eu ache que tenho que fazer ficar mais divertido, estou aberta as idéias.**_

_**Eu comecei uma nova fic, baseada num livro, já postei, quem tiver curiosidade é só ir, o nome é A Terra das Sombras (poco propaganda!)**_

_**Agradeço à:**_

_**Ju Higurashi – **muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, gostei muito, e que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espero que goste deste também, sobre a opção de eu virar uma escritora, com certeza escrever fics daria uma grande vantagem, mas acho que meu pai ia acabar dando um piti, hehe, mas foi um ótimo argumento seu, o de lavar pratos, também não dá futuro, gostei, papai vai ver da próxima! Já que você também lava a louça da sua casa, a gente podia juntar o útil ao agradável e fazermos um livro sobre **como é importante o uso da palha de aço em uma pia!** HeHe! Brincadeirinha!_

_**Beijos para todos e não se esqueçam de deixar o seu comentário.**_

_**Belly**_


	5. Verdadeiros Sentimentos?

No último capítulo

# Não acredito que elas estão dormindo ainda – protestou Inu Yasha.

Mirok fez uma cara divertida.

# Eu tive uma idéia!

# Qual?

# Olhe e aprenda.

O Houshi chegou perto das garotas e se preparou. Deu uma sacudida nas cobertas e gritou:

# Boooooooo!

Fim

Capítulo 5 

# Ahhhhhhh! – as garotas gritaram sem nem saber o porque, simplesmente pelo fato de levarem um susto, levantaram eufóricas e olharam em volta.

Os garotos se pocavam de tanto rir, rolavam no chão. As garotas, com uma cara não muito alegre, piorou quando perceberam que era somente uma brincadeira. Olharam com indignação para eles.

# Muito engraçado! – Sango disse com ironia.

# É pra rir agora? Há-há-há – Kagome fez sem nenhuma emoção

# Afinal de contas, o que deu em vocês para virem aqui e fazerem isso?

Inu Yasha que já tinha terminado de rir, respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo:

# Ué, eu acho que nós marcamos de ver o filme o filme as duas não é?

# O queeeee? – perguntaram as duas gritando. – Já é isso tudo!

# Ai meu ouvido, ninguém é surdo aqui não! – falou Inu Yasha tapando as lindas orelinhas (não resisti!) e olhando o relógio – Eram duas horas a meia hora atrás.

# Puts, se bem que a gente dormiu mais tarde. – falou pensativa Kagome.

# Mas em, será que dá pra gente ir escolher o filme, ou vocês vão ficar ai resmungando? – perguntou Inu Yasha, o impaciente.

# Claro, senhor educação – resmungou Kagome.

# Ah não, ta tão bom ver vocês só de camisola! – disse Mirok admirando as pernas desnudas das suas amigas.

As garotas olharam para as próprias pernas e ficaram rubras, voltaram o olhar assassino para o pervertido.

# Mirok você vai ver! – disse uma Sango saindo bem rapidinho da sala, tentando não revelar muito.

# Faça as delas, minhas palavras também! – Kagome fez o mesmo caminho. Os restantes da sala soltaram um suspiro tremido pela visão. Sentaram no sofá e se puseram a esperar.

Enquanto isso as meninas se vestiam. Kagome colocou uma saia de pregas preta, e uma blusa coladinha branca cheia de corações rosas. E Sango pôs uma calça jeans e uma blusa com o número '18' atrás, todo de purpurina. Arrumaram seus cabelos e desceram para se encontrarem com os garotos, as duas ignorando totalmente Mirok. Chegaram na locadora em dois tempos, embora tivessem brigado muito pra escolher qual filme levariam, acabaram pegando A Busca pelo Tesouro Perdido (eu não lembro se é esse nome mesmo, mas é muito bom!). Chegaram bem rápido na casa de Kagome.

Adentraram na sala e Sango se candidatou para fazer pipoca, foi para a cozinha. Rapidamente Kagome teve uma idéia.

# Mirok, porque você não vai ver se a Sango ta precisando de ajuda? – Mirok fez uma cara de desentendido, mas depois pensou que seria muito bom.

Kagome pegou o filme e foi colocando no DVD, enquanto que Inu Yasha se acomodava no sofá.

# Inu Yasha, eu sei que a gente não se dá muito bem, mas eu queria propor uma coisa – disse ela configurando o filme.

# Que coisa? – perguntou tentando não mostrar curiosidade.

# O que você acha da gente juntar o Mirok e a Sango? – sugeriu.

# Pra que? – perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais idiota a se fazer.

# Deixa de ser insensível, vai dizer que você nunca percebeu que esses dois são caidinhos um pelo outro? – virou para encara-lo lá da frente da televisão enorme. Ele fez uma cara de quem não pensava muito.

# Não!

# Por acaso você é tapado?

# Não, bruxa! – respondeu nervoso. – E pra que fazer isso, se o Mirok dá em cima de todas, ele não deve gostar da Sango.

# Claro que gosta, vai dizer que não reparou que ele quase não está mais dando em cima de outras faz um tempo? – ela fez cara de vitória.

# Fé, digamos que eu aceite, o que faríamos?

# Tipo isso que eu fiz, deixei os dois sozinhos, você pode incentivar o Mirok pra chamar a Sango pra sair, mas sem as perversões que ele faz, eu posso dá umas idéias para Sango, e quem sabe alguns empurrõezinhos assim, possa finalmente dar certo, é , ou não é uma ótima idéia? – ela deu um sorrido super radiante, que o deixou um pouco corado, mas ele virou a cara para ela não ver.

# E se eu não quiser ajudar? Como você disse, eu e você não somos lá compatíveis.

# Fala sério Inu Yasha ! Eu não to pedindo pra você fazer isso por mim, faça pelo Mirok, se não, vou acabar confirmando tudo que eu acho sobre você, que é um cara chato e egoísta! – disse ela esperançosa de que conseguisse convence-lo, sentou-se ao seu lado. – e então topa?

Ele olhou um momento em seus olhos, mesmo ouvindo tudo, não prestou muita atenção, acabou se perdendo nos lindos olhos azuis dela.

# Que seja! – respondeu saindo do transe.

# Vou entender isso como um sim, ah que ótimo! – em um impulso de alegria, ela deu um abraço nele, ficando bem próximos um do outro, ela percebeu o que havia acabado de fazer e foi se soltando aos poucos, olhou para ele. Ele estava se perdendo no olhar dela e se sentindo embriagado com seu cheiro. Os olhos de ambos iam da boca para os orbes, meio que decidindo se tinham que atender aos seus desejos, quando estavam quase lá:

# Quem diria vocês dois, será que eu entrei no lugar certo? – disse Mirok divertindo, com uma Sango também espantada, comendo pipoca.

# Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! – disse Kagome bem rubra, pegando um punhado de pipoca e indo colocar o filme pra começar.

# Frase típica de quem tem culpa.

# Até parece que você não me conhece, Mirok – disse Inu Yasha, tentando esconder os tons de vermelho do seu rosto.

# O filme vai começar gente – informou Sango desligando as luzes e se sentando do lado de Kagome na ainda cama delas que estava no chão. O filme transcorreu tranqüilamente, uma mistura de mistério com ação e um pouco de romance no final. A tarde estava acabando e eles não tinha nada para fazer, somente absortos em suas cabeças. Kagome e Inu Yasha meio que inconformados com o desejo que possuiu os dois naquele momento, sabendo que se ninguém tivesse interrompido, eles poderia estar aos beijos, mas não estavam achando aquilo uma má idéia, isso era o que mais incomodava. Enquanto que Sango se lembrou de uma coisa.

# Eu tive a impressão que alguém tinha me acertado um travesseiro de madrugada na cara. – disse ela pensativa.

# Não foi impressão não, eu acertei mesmo um travesseiro de madrugada em você. – Kagome disse saindo de seus pensamentos.

# O que? – Sango disse sem acreditar.

# É que eu levante para beber água e quando voltei tinha um mosquito te mordendo, então te acertei.

# Oras! – Sango exclamou acertando um travesseiro na amiga, que foi pega de surpresa.

# Ah não! Você me paga Sango! – Kagome pegou outro travesseiro e começou uma grande guerra, enquanto que os outros presentes, só assistiam rindo, até que foram acertados 'acidentalmente' e entraram na guerra também.

Meia hora de pancadas e penas foram seguidas, até que os combatentes desistiram exaustos. Caíram deitados naquela sala, que mais parecia um galinheiro, de tantas penas.

# Sabe o que a gente esqueceu de comer? – disse Kagome lambendo os lábios.

# O que? – perguntaram

# Brigadeiro, to morrendo de vontade de comer.

# Chega, eu já fiz a pipoca, agora você faz o brigadeiro – exclamou Sango.

# Ta, mas você fica pra arrumar a sala – Kagome deu uma olhada em volta – bom trabalho – exclamou já fugindo para não ter que arrumar também, mas não antes fazer um sinal discreto pra Inu Yasha acompanha-la e deixar os dois sozinhos.

# Eh... Sabe, eu vou ajudar ela, bom trabalho para vocês! – disse já sumindo.

# Nem pense em escapar também, não vou limpar isso sozinha de jeito nenhum.- disse Sango já vendo que Mirok também iria fugir.

# Ahhhhh... –

# E pegue a vassoura, está lá na área. – disse já catando algumas penas e colocando dentro de um saco, que era um travesseiro.

Kagome que estava ouvindo e vendo tudo pela freta da porta, enquanto que um hanyou tentava a todo custo abrir uma latinha de leite condensado.

# Inu Yasha é a sua chance, vai lá na área e dá umas idéias para o Mirok.

# Eu? e vou falar o que? - Kagome vendo que teria de agir sozinha, foi.

Na área, um houshi tentava a todo custo achar uma vassoura, mas o que não era possível, pois parecia que alguém tinha escondido.

# Eí, Mirok – disse baixo Kagome.

# Ah, Kagome, que bom que você está aqui, eu não to achando a vassoura.

# shiiii, fala baixo, e a vassoura está aqui – disse pegando uma atrás da porta.

# Por quê ?

# Mirok, olha só, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – disse ela.

# Pode falar.

# Você gosta da Sango, não é? – disse na lata.

# Está tão na cara assim? – disse meio desconcertado.

# Nem tanto, mas eu vejo como vocês se olham, e sabe, eu acho que vocês formam um belo par, porque você não tenta? Fala com ela, se declare. – disse ela esperançosa, vendo o olhar pensativo do amigo, este olhou nos olhos da amiga e viu que ela estava dizendo de todo o coração, e se sentiu encorajado.

# Sério mesmo?

# Claro Mirok!

# Então ta, eu vou tentar, muito obrigado Kagome – disse ele dando um abraço sem um pingo de gracinha, sentido um grande afeto pela amiga que queria tanto o bem deles.

# Vai logo, e pode deixa que eu seguro o Inu Yasha na cozinha o tempo que for preciso. – disse indo em direção a cozinha.

# Por quê você não faz o mesmo que eu, também dou a maior força. – disse ele insinuante.

# Não sei do que você está falando – disse ela confusa.

# Sabe sim, mas ainda não percebeu – assim ele entrou e ela seguiu o seu caminho pensativa, mas foi tirada de seus devaneios com um Inu Yasha que ia acertar um golpe de faca na latinha de leite condensado.

# Não Inu Yasha, o que pensa que esta fazendo? – impediu-o de acertar a latinha.

# Vou abrir essa merda aqui. – disse com raiva.

# Mais que frustrante, não conseguindo abrir uma latinha, não se usa a força, tem que ter jeito, e se abre com o abridor.

# Eu sei, oras. – disse virando a cara.

# Então tente – ela parou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

# Já tentei, mas não consigo. – confessou meio frustrado com o abridor nas mãos.

# É assim que se faz – disse ela pegando na mão dele com o abridor e colocando na borda da lata – então você encaixa aqui – falou ao pé do ouvido dele, fazendo um arrepio subir pelas costas do hanyou. – então você faz força aqui e fura, depois você faz isso na lata toda. – disse por fim, mas não conseguiu mais prestar atenção na lata, aquela tensão que seus rostos próximos estavam fazendo era intensa, seus quentes hálitos tocando o rosto de ambos, e suas mãos sentindo a presença que os seus corpos emanavam.

O olhar não durou muito, pois os seus lábios foram se aproximando, desejando saciar aquele desejo, enfim se tocaram, sentindo a maciez e o doce gosto da boca dos dois, já se esquecendo de que não se davam muito bem, mas tinham a plena consciência de que eles não estavam fazendo aquilo por puro desejo, e sim por uma coisa que sentiam dentro de si, que não conseguiam achar explicação, apenas se sentiam bem, pertos um do outro, poderia dizer completos?

Mas naquele instante, não podiam tirar nenhuma conclusão, pois por instintos, aprofundaram o beijo, sentindo uma ótima sensação. Kagome entrelaçou as suas mãos no pescoço do rapaz, enquanto que este tinha necessidade de sentir ela mais perto de si, sem saber o verdadeiro motivo. Deslizou a mão pela cintura dela, subindo e abraçando com ternura as suas costas, enquanto que se encontrava escorado na bancada da cozinha. Beijaram-se intensamente, até que a necessidade de se interromper o beijo chegou. Pararam de olhos fechados sentindo ainda o sabor dos lábios um do outro.

Enquanto isso, na sala...

# Pô Mirok, você foi fabricar a vassoura? – disse uma Sango que já havia catado boa parte das pena que cobria os móveis.

# Não né Sangozinha – disse ele pensando em como se declararia.- porque você me trata assim?

# Ora, porque você é um pervertido! – disse sem dar muita atenção.

# Mas eu mudei, vai dizer que não reparou que eu não olho mais pras garotas – disse ele indignado varrendo o tapete.

# Desde quando isso?

# Sango, e se eu disser que só tenho olhos para você?- pensou em se declarar de uma vez, chegou perto dela.

Sango espantada com o que ele disse, se virou.

# Como?

# Eu disse que eu só tenho olhos para você! – ele deu um passo em sua direção.

# Não diga besteira Mirok – disse Sango voltando a catar as penas, mas que foi impedida, por Mirok.

# Sango, eu não estou mentindo, eu realmente gosto muito de você, e se você sente a mesma coisa que eu, não vejo motivos para ficarmos fugindo um do outro, a não ser que você não sinta nada por mim. – Sango olhou nos intensos olhos azuis dele, e viu que eles transmitiam segurança, e que eram realmente verdadeiros. Ela não se agüentou de felicidade.

# E se eu disser que também gosto muito de você? – ela disse sem esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos.

# Então só nos resta isso. – ele disse já largando a vassoura e se aproximando da garota de madeixas castanhas. Com uma mão segurou a cintura dela, e a outra segurou com delicadeza o seu rosto, beijando-a com ternura. Sango se pendurou pelo pescoço dele, sentido uma imensa alegria.

Na cozinha...

O hanyou ainda de olhos fechados, aproximou seu rosto do pescoço da colegial, sentido o seu doce aroma enquanto que 'farejava' o pescoço dela, passava inconscientemente os seus lábios pela pele alva dela.

# Por quê fizemos isso? – Kagome perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, meio que sussurrando.

# Eu não sei – disse Inu Yasha voltando o seu rosto para perto do dela, finalmente abrindo os olhos, ela fez o mesmo, fitaram um ao outro por um momento.

Mesmo tendo consciência de que estavam frente a frente da pessoa que mais odeiam, mas será que era ódio mesmo? Não parecia ser isso, eles sentiam uma estranha sensação dentro deles, um estranho friozinho misturados com uma sensação aconchegante quando se olhavam e estavam perto um do outro. E era assim que estavam, se olhando, mas procurando em seus olhares o que eles desconheciam. Mas não conseguiam distinguir o que estava estampado da testa deles.

E foi assim que se separaram, preferindo esquecer o que eles desconheciam.

# Acho melhor, a gente deixar isso baixo e terminar de fazer o brigadeiro. – disse Kagome um pouco rubra indo em direção a latinha e terminando de abri-la.

# Fé – disse Inu Yasha, típico.- Acho que vou ver como eles estão saindo lá na sala. – rumou para a porta entreaberta.

# Não! – se desesperou Kagome, pensando que talvez Mirok conseguiria conquistar a amiga.

# Por quê? – perguntou Inu Yasha, vendo Kagome se colocar entre ele e a porta. Ela deu uma olhada pela fresta, e ficou feliz com a cena. Deu um gostoso sorriso.

# Olhe você mesmo, mas não faça barulho. – disse Kagome se sentindo extremamente feliz por eles terem conseguido se acertar. Voltou para o fogão e derramou o conteúdo da latinha dentro de uma panela preta.

Inu Yasha curioso olhou pela fresta da porta, e encontrou seus amigos se beijando no meio da sala.

# Não acredito, o que você falou para ele? – perguntou.

# Só a verdade, eu te disse, eles só precisavam de um empurrãozinho. Pega o nescau naquele armário – disse apontando para um específico na cozinha. Enquanto que colocava a manteiga na panela.

Inu Yasha foi até o indicado e pegou o pote, e a entregou. Depois se sentou no mármore que tinha do lado no fogão, enquanto que observava ela mexer o conteúdo da panela.

A dupla na sala estava se 'divertindo' bastante, mas na cozinha, os presentes só podiam ficar comendo um delicioso brigadeiro e ouvir a música que tocava no rádio. Uma pergunta veio na cabeça de Kagome, o que não tinha total certeza se era verdade. Mas sem querer tocar muito no assunto, tentou puxar uma conversa mais animada.

# Quando eu era menor e aprontava muito, a minha mãe ao invés de me deixar de castigo, não me deixava comer brigadeiro, porque eu amava fazer e comer assistindo televisão, então quando ela saía, eu fazia escondido, e ia comer lá na goshinboku. Mas no final do mês ela sempre descobria, até porque faltavam várias latinhas de leite condensado. – riu Kagome se lembrando das diversas vezes que comia brigadeiro escondida. Inu Yasha achou curioso, mas lembrou-se de si próprio.

# Isso também acontecia comigo, só que era com ramen, só que minha mãe nunca descobria, até o meu meio-irmão 'querido' contar para ela, depois disso eu fiquei sem ramen por um mês, quase morri. – disse comendo mais uma colherada de brigadeiro.

# haha, eu subordinava o Souta para me trazer umas latinhas escondidas. Ele fazia de tudo por uma caixinha de mariola, e faz até hoje.

Ficaram um tempo quietos ouvindo uma música que passava no rádio.

The Reason

(_A Razão_)

I´m not a perfect person

As many things I wish I didn´t do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I´ve to say before I go

That I just want you to know

_(Não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

_E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir_

_Que só que você saiba)_

I´ve found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

_(Encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser _

_Uma razão para começar tudo de novo_

_E essa razão é você)_

I´m sorry that Inu Yasha hurt you

It-s something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That´s why I need you to hear

_(Estou mau por ter te machucado_

_É algo com que tenho que viver diariamente_

_E toda a dor que te causei_

_Espero poder leva-la embora_

_E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas_

_É por isso e eu preciso que você ouça)_

I´ve found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

_(Encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser _

_Uma razão para começar tudo de novo_

_E essa razão é você)_

I´m not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so Ihve to say before I go

That I just want you to know

_(Não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

_E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir_

_Que só que você saiba)_

I´ve found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

_(Encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser _

_Uma razão para começar tudo de novo_

_E essa razão é você)_

I´ve found a reason to show

A side of me you didn´t know

A reason for all that I do

And reason is you

_(Encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_Uma razão para tudo o que faço_

_E a razão é você)_

Tocando de uma forma diferente, mas ambas iguais nos sentimentos dos presentes naquela cozinha...

_**Continua...**_

_**Olá galera!**_

_**Acalmem-se, não tampem tomates! – desviou de alguns – Eu sei que demorei e peço mil desculpas, mas to cheia de provas e meu tempo ta muiiiiito curto, e não podem negar que esse capítulo ficou enorrrme, o maior que eu já fiz! Não vejo a hora de chegar as férias, net o dia todo, sonho de qualquer um ( olhinhos sonhadores ), mas quem espera sempre alcança, assim espero!**_

_**Mas e aí? O que acharam desse capítulo, não sei, eu fiquei meio indecisa se postava ou não, quase que eu fiz outro. No próximo capítulo a fic vai andar uma pouco, os dias estão passando muito devagar, axu que no capítulo 7 vai ser o aniversário de Rin, se a preguiça não me pegar até lá ( ¬¬ ). **_

_**Por favor me deixem reviewss! Isso anima, principalmente para uma autora inexperiente igual eu...(sem comentários, daqui a pouco to fazendo discurso e apelando para as lágrimas) hehe. Snif, snif…**_

_**Mas eu continuarei firme e forte (cof,cof), desde que tenho um reviewzinho para contra a história. E vamus lá:**_

**Loritoledo – **_ muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, adorei o elogio. _

_**É isso aê galera, e espero (vou tentar) não atrasar da próxima vez.**_

_**P.s.: Dêem uma passadinha na minha fic nova, O Templo Secreto de Amon-Rá. (super propaganda minha)**_

_**Beijokas e Xauzin**_

_**Belly **_


	6. Beijo Gostoso

No último capítulo

I´ve found a reason to show

A side of me you didn´t know

A reason for all that I do

And reason is you

_(Encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_Uma razão para tudo o que faço_

_E a razão é você)_

Tocando de uma forma diferente, mas ambas iguais nos sentimentos dos presentes naquela cozinha...

Fim

**Capítulo 6**

Depois da seção de "cinema" do sábado e de um dia ensolarado na praia, Kagome estava a par de todos os detalhes da declaração entre Sango e Miroku, mas Kagome nem sequer tocara no que ocorreu entre ela e um certo hanyou de orelhas caninas, constatou que deveria deixar aquele acontecimento de lado e tirar uma conclusão lógica e popular: F_oi coisa de momento, não irá acontecer novamente! _

As garotas tomaram o caminho da escola na segunda-feira de manhã. Elas foram numa conversa parcialmente animada, pois Kagome não andava muito alegre nesses dias, ou melhor, andava em outro mundo, navegando em sua mente, totalmente distraída com as coisas ao seu redor.

# E então, vamos ter treino na terça que horas? – perguntou Sango enquanto passava pelo enferrujado portão da escola.

# ... –

# Kagome, eu estou falando com você! – disse mais alto para ver se ela despertava, parou e tirou alguns livros de seu armário, quando viu que a amiga não dava sinal de vida, bateu com força a porta do armário, o que fez alguns estudantes virarem curiosos.

# Quer me matar de susto! – exclamou a colegial com uma mão sobre o seu coração, em sentido de acalma-lo.

# Claro que não, mas eu estou tentando acorda-la, faz um tempão que estou falando com você e parece que você nem está aqui. – disse virando-se para a amiga – O que está acontecendo, Kagome? Você anda com as cabeças nas nuvens o fim de semana inteiro!

# Ai Sango, eu não sei, tem uma coisa que não está me deixando quieta. – disse ela com as maçãs do rosto um pouco rosadas após ver um grupo de garotos no fundo do corredor, dentre eles, um garoto esbelto de cabelos prateados.

Sango pensou um pouco depois se virou e olhou em volta, após avistar certo grupo, concluiu o motivo da confusão que passava pela cabeça da amiga.

# Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei? – perguntou meio desconfiada enquanto via a expressão no rosto da pessoa a sua frente.

Kagome desviou o olhar na hora, receosa em contar para sua amiga o que tentou não pensar por todo final de semana.

# Nem adianta esconder que pela sua cara eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa! – cruzou os braços sobre o peito no exato momento que o sinal escolar bateu. – Depois você vai me contar direitinho o que aconteceu!

A colegial fez um aceno com a cabeça e rumou para sua sala, Sango demorou mais um pouquinho, pois fora dar um caloroso beijo em seu namorado. Inuyasha viu Kagome passar sem olha-lo, _'Por quê eu sinto uma coisa diferente quando a vejo? Ela está tão linda, mas o que eu estou pensando?'_ E como estava uma enorme confusão em seus sentimentos, dirigiu-se para sua sala.

As aulas foram tranqüila até a terceira, com uma prova surpresa em física, o que pegou todos desprevenidos, exceto, claro, Kagome, que já sabia todas as matérias do ano. Esta foi uma das únicas pessoas do 1º ano que teve recreio, pois o resto ficara tentando fazer alguma coisa na prova e outros se renderam deixando a maioria em branco. Inuyasha estava naquele meio tempo em cima de uma árvore do pátio da escola, observando alguns pássaros buscarem alimentos. Kagome sem ter conhecimento, sentara em baixo de tal árvore, e começou a ler um livro com demasiada atenção. Inuyasha ficou um momento observando-a e sentindo o doce cheiro que seu corpo emanava. Depois de seu estado de alucinação, fez um comentário.

# Colocou o nome na prova e devolveu? – perguntou observando a reação dela.

Kagome de primeiro se assustou, mas não olhou para cima, já conhecendo aquele tom de voz debochado.

# Talvez você, mas eu não – respondeu voltando seus olhos para a leitura de seu livro.

# O que este lendo? – perguntou Inuyasha sem interesse.

# Anjos e Demônios – disse Kagome automaticamente.

# Já li – ele falou agora descendo da árvore e se sentando do lado dela.

# Não consigo te ver como um leitor praticante. – confessou Kagome tem desviar a atenção de seu livro.

# Você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim – falou sem atenção.

# É, tem razão, por que você não me fala um pouco dos livros que já leu? – disse Kagome fechando o seu livro e prestando total atenção na conversa que estava surgindo.

Inuyasha por algum motivo falou muitas coisas sobre ele, tiveram uma conversa super divertida e animada, nem pareciam mais aquelas duas pessoas que se odiavam tanto, sorriam demais um para o outro, e Kagome se encantara com o lindo sorriso dele, assim como amava aquelas kawaiis orelhinhas que ele possuía no topo da cabeça.

# Inuyasha, posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse ela sorrindo enquanto o fitava.

# O que?

# Posso pegar nas suas orelhinhas? – disse ela um pouco tímida.

# Mas é claro que não! Ninguém nunca se encostou às minhas orelhinhas! – disse ele um pouco zangado, virando o rosto para o lado.

# Um motivo pra me deixar pegar nela, a, por favor, vai, só um pouquinho! – disse ela pidona.

# ... – ele ficou em dúvida se devia ou não conceder a este pedido. – a ta, vai, mas só um pouquinho – inclinou um pouco a cabeça na direção dela.

Kagome ficou sentada sobre os seus joelhos de frente para ele e estendeu suas delicadas mão na direção das orelhas dele. Inuyasha sentiu a maciez das mãos da garota a sua frente e fechou os olhos apreciando aquele gostoso carinho.

# Elas são tão macias... – Kagome falou continuando a faze carinho nas orelhas dele, que abriu seus olhos ao ouvir a doce voz dela, ela também olhou em seus olhos, foi feita uma ligação de olhares penetrantes entre eles, inclinaram seus rostos em direção ao rosto um do outro, suas bocas iam se tocar instintivamente se alguém não aparecesse e os interrompesse.

# Er... A diretora quer falar com vocês dois – informou a aluna do, provavelmente, primeiro ano. Virou-se sentindo que deveria ter interrompido algo importante.

Ficaram sem jeito, até que levantaram e foram em direção a sala da diretora sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra, muito menos haviam começado uma briga. Kagome e Inuyasha entraram na sala da professora geléia-de-goiaba, após esta pronunciar um: Entre.

Sentaram se nas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha onde a diretora, que estava com um novo corte de cabelo, escrevia algo que estava sobre a mesa.

# Bem senhores – disse autoritária levantando o olhar para os mancebos – creio que estejam se perguntando por que os chamei aqui, tenho uma péssima noticia para dar a vocês, em decorrência da tempestade que deu sábado, todos nossos computadores queimaram, então não terá mais utilidade a presença de vocês na sala de informática.

Kagome e Inuyasha sorriram internamente, não precisariam mais se aturar diversas tardes, os rostos deles se iluminaram, mas será que era isso mesmo q eles queriam?

#Mas como o castigo de vocês ainda não acabou, vocês terão mais coisas a fazer daqui para frente, como liderarem o concurso que terá aqui na escola – rapidamente a alegria deles diminuíra assim como apareceu, a velha chata, como Inuyasha já estava pensando, continuou a falar – É uma disputa entre as salas do Ensino Médio, quem arrecadar mais dinheiro para doarmos para o orfanato da cidade irá ganhar viajem para toda a turma ao Havaí.

Pensando por um lado, não parecia tão ruim assim, pensou Kagome enquanto tentava ver os pontos positivos de tudo aquilo, já se imaginava pegando sol nas praias ensolaradas daquele lugar. Inuyasha se limitou a pensar nas grandes ondas que poderia pegar. Depois de ouvirem todas as regras e coisas que deveriam fazer, saíram em silêncio da sala da diretora.

#Vamos entrar num acordo? – disse Kagome tomando a atitude e se virando para o hanyou, que se encontrava no amplo corredor escolar. Vendo que ele só esperava a continuação, prosseguiu: - Eu quero muito ganhar esta viajem, e tenho quase a certeza que você também – viu que ele confirmou com um aceno – Então por que não tentamos nos aturar pelo menos pra conseguirmos este prêmio, não deve ser tão ruim assim! Pelo menos vamos tentar! – disse confiante sem se importar com o que ele deveria estar pensando.

#Pela viajem? – falou pensativo – Ah, que seja! – respondeu. A colegial levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

#Vou considerar esta resposta como um sim – falou conclusiva – Então vamos fazer o seguinte – olhou consultando o relógio, vendo que tinham ainda um restante de tempo do recreio – Você vai até a rádio da escola e peça ao Houjo que avise sobre o concurso, eu vou pegar a faixa que a diretora pediu que pregássemos e os cartazes com as regras.

#E por que não posso simplesmente apagá-lo como eu quis da outra vez e comunicar eu mesmo? – falou indignado, com também uma expressão de revolta em seu rosto.

#Oras Inuyasha, não comece com isso, é apenas um aviso, nada de brigas, ouviu hem! – advertiu virando se e indo na direção que a pouco havia mencionado.

#Fé! – com apenas esta expressão, virou-se e foi à rádio.

Com muito custo não saltou no pescoço do tal garoto, não sabia porque, mas nutria uma grande antipatia por este. Depois de tudo explicado, pensou aonde iria, lembrou-se que Kagome iria pendurar cartazes, _"Mas para que afinal eu quero ir lá? Ah, não me importo, só quero ir até lá!" _

-------------Logo na entrada da escola-----------

Kagome já havia pregado todos os cartazes pelo extenso corredor, e havia ouvido também o recado de Houjo, entre a interrupção de uma musica. Só restava pregar uma faixa enorme logo na entrada. Arrastou a faixa até o lado de fora.

Olhou para o faixa, depois o pedaço da parede logo em baixo da placa que estava escrito o nome da escola, lá deveria ser pregado, pois atiçaria mais a curiosidade dos alunos, dando mais empolgação na participação do concurso. Constatou a altura, nada mais, nada menos do que uns dois metros acima de sua cabeça.

# Isso vai dar trabalho...- resmungou – Mas vamos lá! – estava bem empolgada, até porque este castigo era mil vezes melhor do que o outro, aliás, nem podia ser chamado de castigo, estando no comando poderia ser bem mais divertido participar da competição, tem coisa melhor do que ganhar uma viagem para o Havaí com seus amigos? ...hm...hm...NÃO!

Por isso, olhou novamente para o faixa, parede, faixa, parede, faixa, e subiu com muita determinação a escada. Nem se deu conta que estava se formando um pequeno grupinho logo abaixo de si, de garotos 'foguentos' admirando seus dotes traseiros.

Pregou com um prego e martelo a ponta do lado direito da faixa, desceu orgulhosa e subiu, depois de arrastar a escada, novamente para pregar a outra ponta, estava fazendo bastante esforço se empinando para alcançar o lugar devido. Neste momento Inuyasha chegou e não gostou nada, nada do que viu, a platéia que babava olhando para as pernas da colegial, e que pernas, na opinião dele.

Balançou a cabeça.

# Vem cá, vocês não tem mais nada pra fazer não? – falou nervoso tentando bloquear a visão deles.

# Ah meu! Corta essa, olha que beldade ai atrás! – falou um garoto.

Foi aí então que Kagome percebeu o que estava acontecendo, o quão estava numa situação constrangedora, por esse motivo acabou se desequilibrando, despencando da escada juntamente com a faixa em sua cabeça. Inuyasha sem pensar duas vezes, segurou-a, rolando pelo chão, até pararem com um em cima do outro, e a faixa os enrolando. Agora a situação estava constrangedora para ambos. O hanyou sobre a colegial, seus lábios não queria resistir a tentação de se beijarem, parecia ser algo que precisassem, que já era um costume, tão comum que seria indispensável, como se já se conhecessem a eras atrás. Seriam, portanto, o complemento um do outro? Ou um mero impulso que acontecera pela segunda vez?

Eu te dou um beijo gostoso  
E faço uma cara de inocente  
Pode haver, alguém tão rabugenta  
Quanto eu ser infantil  
Eu acabei me acostumando  
A te dizer muitas coisas duras  
Mas não consigo dizer  
Eu te amo, minha doce emoção

Sim, aconteceu, e eles não puderam evitar, seus lábios dançavam em um ritmo calmo, sorvendo a energia vital da boca do outro, algo que necessitavam para viver. Para eles, tudo ao redor havia desaparecido, não se lembravam mais de escola, faixa ou concurso, muito menos da 'pequena' platéia que havia se formado ao redor deles. Mas esta não poderia mais passar despercebida, pois as palmas e os assobios interromperam o momento mágico que a pouco havia acontecido.

Como se a realidade despencasse na frente deles, coraram pela cena e se desvencilharam da faixa que antes os prendia.

#Uhuuuuuuuuuuu! – a galera ia ao delírio, nada melhor como uma boa fofoca para ser comentado pelo resto da semana, principalmente se tratasse dos mais populares da escola.

# Que algazarra é essa aqui? Todo mundo circulando! Se vocês não saírem logo daqui, darei detenção para todos! – nem foi preciso que fosse dito o final, a galera já havia pocado na carreira, até porque ninguém seria tolo o bastante para aturar Sesshoumaru, ou seria...? – Tinha que ser você Inuyasha! Não aprende mesmo irmãozinho? – falou friamente.

# MEIO-irmão, Sesshoumaru, não se esqueça disso!- falou zangado, pois tentava descontar o que sentia, não entendia o fato de desejar tanto beijar a boca da pessoa que mais detestava. Detestava?

# Pelo seu mau comportamento, cumprirá detenção no sábado, e senhorita Kagome? Também, vocês sabem que não é permitido rolarem aos beijos pelo chão, ouviram, sábado as uma – nem teve tempo para o protesta, seus rostos estavam rubros, por ambos os casos, fúria e vergonha.

Não trocaram uma palavra sobre o acontecido, só tiveram tempo para terminar de pregar a faixa na entrada. O sinal tocara e se separam com se, novamente, nada havia acontecido, mas este assunto seria posto de lado até quando? Quantos beijos mais seriam dados para que se tocassem do que realmente estavam sentindo?

-----------Na sala de aula----------

Sango passava um papel para sua amiga, esta constatou que coisa boa não devia ser, pois o semblante da amiga não era muito do melhores.

_Por acaso você estava aos beijos com o IY no recreio?_

Não teve como negar, o pior era que sua amiga havia descoberto por terceiros e não por ela.

_É verdade, Sango, me desculpe, por favor, você sabe que eu iria te contar, mas não deu, eu preciso muito conversar com você._

Sango quase dera um grito, mas o que mais espantou Kagome é que a expressão no rosto da amiga não era de fúria, raiva ou decepção, era de alegria! _"O que deu na Sango?" _Pensou a colegial, só recebeu um bilhete de volta marcando hora e lugar de se encontraram, não sabia se suspirava de alívio ou se ficava mais tensa.

Inuyasha era o que mais recebia as conseqüências do acontecido, Miroku não parava de encher o saco, sem contar do time de futebol que não paravam de parabeniza-lo por estar com uma das garotas mais lindas da escola, o que o deixava mais enfurecido.

-----------Na casa de Kagome----------

A colegial ansiava pelo encontro com sua amiga, o que afinal haveria de acontecer? Por que sango ficara tão feliz?

Depois do almoço lavou os pratos para a sua mãe, lembrou-se que o aniversário de Rin seria no sábado, justo no sábado também da sua detenção, mas este era a tarde, só iria atrasar a sua arrumação. Sentiu um frio no estomago a lembrar que passaria a tarde com Inuyasha. O mais estranho é que não ficara triste pela detenção e nem por ter que 'agüentar' a companhia de seu principal inimigo, não que tivesse outros.

Fez todos os deveres de casa e trocou de roupa para ir se encontrar com sua amiga, pôs uma saia curta jeans escura e uma blusa branca de purpurina e desenhos que deixavam seu colo a mostra.

A sorveteria não estava muito cheia, apenas alguns estudantes conhecidos, com algumas colegas do timo de handebol, e um casal ao fundo, que se beijavam apaixonadamente. Por algum motivo algo dentro de si sentia falta. Mas do que?

# Oi K-cham! – Sango abraçou a amiga, sentiu-se bem, algo lhe dizia que precisava também de uma presença amiga.

# Oi Sango! – sentaram-se e pediram cada uma um milk-shaik (se escreve assim?) de ovomaltine, o preferido delas.

# Pode me explicar o motivo daquela cara feliz? – perguntou Kagome, não agüentando mais de curiosidade.

# Não é óbvio, parece que finalmente vocês se entenderam! – disse Sango.

# Nos entendemos? – perguntou.

# Vocês não se entenderam? – perguntou incrédula.

# Não – disse o óbvio.

# Não acredito! E qual é então o motivo do agarramento de vocês no meio do corredor? Pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo não é! Porque minha amiga não me conta nada! – falou nervosa sugando com ferocidade seu copo de milk-shaik.

# É isto que eu também não entendo, por que nos beijamos e ainda pela segunda vez! – falou indignada, esperava de todo coração que Sango tivesse uma resposta para todas as suas dúvidas.

# Segunda? – gritou.

# É... –se encolheu na cadeira de medo e vergonha, todos agora olhavam curiosos e receosos que Sango atacasse alguém.

# Desembucha tudo! – assim como Sango havia pedido, Kagome contou tudo desde o primeiro beijo, tudo o que sentia, cada sensação, viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios de sua amiga.

# Por acaso é engraçado, Sango? – perguntou indignada, ela ali falando sobre o grande problema que estava acontecendo e sua amiga sorria?

# Sua boba, isto é completamente normal!

# Normal? – perguntou interrogativa.

# Eu já suspeitava disso! – falou vitoriosa.

# Já? Então me conte!

# Mas não é obvio Kagome? Você e o Inuyasha estão apaixonados!

_**Continua... **_

_**----**_

_**Finalmente!**_

_**Primeiramente oi!**_

_**E como podem comprovar, eu não morri, estou aqui vivinha da silva! E morrendo de vergonha, eu perdi até as contas de quanto tempo eu demorei para atualizar esta fic, realmente não tem motivos que justifiquem esta demora, podem atirar as pedras (já estou acostumada), se existe alguém mais preguiçosa do que eu só o bixo preguiça, pois eu sou uma preguiçosa de carteirinha, esse capítulo estava pela metade e hoje me deu uma super doideira e eu consegui termina-lo, finalmente! Fico feliz de ninguém ter me cobrado, ou cobraram? Sei lá!**_

_**Só sei que ele está aqui e eu to muito animada para escrever o próximo, mas vai ficar pra amanhã(escrever), minha poupança já está dormente e meus dedinhos estão cansados, sem contar das minhas costas que doem pacas, meu Deus, será que estou ficando tão velha assim,na flor da idade, com 15 aninhos apenas, mas que cruel! (péssimo isso¬¬)**_

**Mas e o capítulo? Gostaram? O concurso foi idéia da minha amiga, e eu amei até pq eu num tava indo muito com a cara dakele negócio de laboratório de informática, aliás, ele foi um dos motivos do atraso imeeeeennnso da fic, e vcs, gostaram do concurso? Estou super ansiosa pro niver da Rin, finalmente ele vai xegar! Nem eu mais to agüentando a enrolação. **

**_Até que fim a Kagome se tocou que gosta do Inu, se tocou não, a Sango teve que dizer, mas q tapada¬¬, ah! E a música eh um dos encerramentos que eu amo,_ _Beijo Gostoso (itazurana kiss)_, _mas só colokei uma parte, e axei q teve tudo haver com o que eles estão passando, por isso né, colokei, mas xega de bafafá e vamos para as reviews:_**

Ju Higurashi – Oie! Também fiquei morrendo de vontade de ser a kag nakela cena, aff, se eu fosse ela eu agarrava ele e naum largava nunca mais! Ah, o fato de lavar louça não dar futuro, eu já falei isso pra ele, minha mãe diz isso direto, ela naum liga nem um pouco de eu ficar no pc, ela fala, limpar casa ñ dá futuro, e apoio ela totalmente! Temos que divulgar sobre o lançamento de nosso livro! Hahaha, desculpa pela super demora do cap, bjinhos e ateh!

Pamelokinha – Olá! obrigada pelo elogio, embora eu axi q escrevo super péssimo! Desculpa por demorar tanto com o cap, beijocas e espero que curta este.

Josiane Veiga – Oi! Que bom que vc gostou da fic, estou morrendo de saudades da sua fic, pq vc sabe q eu amei ela, muitos bjinhos e xau!

Algum ser – Oiz! Não precisa se bater só pq ñ se lembrou de comentar! Liga ñ, sabe, de vez em quando eu tenho essas doideiras, ou será sempre, Ah! Deve ser por isso que mamy insista sempre que eu tome aquele remédio! (brincadeirinha!) desculpa pela demora tah! Continue lendo! Xau e bjus!

Lyla Higurashi – Ois! Estou feliz por ter gostado, continue lendo! Sei que demorei, mas aki está ele! Bjos e ateh!

**Gente! Ignorem os erros de português, ainda estou no começo, apenas uma iniciante que ainda tem muito que aprender! **

_**Beijinhos para todos que lêem! E pra minhas manas e a extensa família Sélene Black Higurashi!**_

_**Xau**_

_**Bellynha Higurashi **_

_**P.s: dispenso o sobrenome imenso! **_

_**P.p.s: Aliás, alguém ai quer entrar pra família como minha filha?**_


End file.
